Whole world is watching
by Awela
Summary: After his father's sudden death Kurt has to move to his half-brother. He soon recognizes that life isn't so easy when you have to deal with your loss, your new family, a new school, an unkown society and secret danger. Half-brothers Finn and Kurt, Klaine in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first English story, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Glee (what a suprise!).**

**Warning: mention of character death**

_12 years earlier_

_I can't believe you did this to dad!_

Finn followed the crowd of mourners in silence.

_Finn, your father is dead. You can't expect me to be alone until my dying day._

What are this people doing here? Did they all know his mother?

_A proper widow would do that._

He couldn't believe his mother was killed. She was so nice, everybody loved her.

_I love Burt and won't break up with him just because you can't act like an adult._

When was the last time he spoke to her? Yeah, it was more than four years ago.

_He is a human for God's sake! _

He should have forgiven her a long time ago.

_He is a good man, Finn. Please accept my choice._

If he would have known...

_I think you should leave._

Now here he was, at his mother's funeral. He can't speak to her anymore. He can't say he is sorry. It's just... It's too late.

"Finn, we should go" Rachel said softly behind him.

Finn couldn't move, he just stared at the grave. That was it. Today was the last time he saw his mother.

"Finn, please. I think the others have already arrived at the house."

Right, they should go to that stupid dinner. But he lost his appetite three days ago when he got the phone call from Burt Hummel.

"Just five more minutes, Rachel."

His wife nodded and remained silent for another few minutes. After that Finn took her hand and led the way back to their car. It was pointless to stay longer, he couldn't do anything to change the past.

Fortunately, there weren't as many people at the house as in the cemetery. Finn recognized a few old friends of his mother, the others could have been the acquaintances from her time with Burt. He wasn't in the mood to talk with them therefore he took a glass of wine and went out to have some fresh air. There was a little boy sitting on the stairs in front of the house, he could be only three or four years old. As a vampire, Finn had excellent hearing so he could tell from the noises he made that the boy was crying. He looked around but didn't see his parents so he decided to speak with him.

"Hey" he greeted the boy. "Did you know Carole well? That's why you are crying?"

The boy looked up and Finn gasped as their eyes made contact. The boy had the exact same eyes as his mother had. _It can't be..._

"She... she was my mom" the boy sobbed quietly. "I miss my mommy. I want her back."

Suddenly, the boy hugged him, and he didn't know what to do so he just stood there. The boy was Carole's son. So was Finn. They were...

"Kurt! Kurt, where are you?" Burt's voice came from the inside.

The boy – Kurt – stood up and ran to his father. Burt noticed Finn but didn't say anything, just nodded and lifted Kurt up.

"Let's go to bed, it's really late." He said and disappeared from Finn's sight.

The next thing he knew was that Rachel was standing in front of him, speaking.

"Finn? Finn? Can you hear me? I think we should go."

"Yeah... you're right."

That was the first and last time he saw Kurt. Before today.

**In this fic, Kurt and Finn are half-brothers (and Carole is their mother). Some of the characters are older than originally in the show.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So here is the first real chapter, and I think this is the darkest one of the whole fic. So be careful.**

**The first scene is partly from 2x03 (Grilled Cheesus).**

**WARNING: character death! And it's pretty bad, so if you can't stand it, read only the first part (till the first WWIW).**

16-year-old Kurt Hummel walked into his father's shop early in the morning. Burt Hummel was a workaholic, he really liked his job and spent usually 10 or even more hours per day in the shop. And of course, they could use the money he earned with the extra hours, he was a single father of a teenager after all.

"Hey Dad" Kurt greeted and went to his father with a paper bag. "I brought you breakfast."

"There is my boy" Burt said with a smile. He took the bag and peeked inside. "What is this?"

"It's an egg-white wrap on a sprouted wheat tortilla, half of a grapefruit and a green drink."

Burt made a face and muttered "I guess with enough hot sauce this will be alright", but Kurt, who stand right behind him leaning against a workbench, heared it and rolled his eyes.

"And be ready by 3. I want to arrive long before the night falls.

_Damn, the fishing.._

"I can't do today, The Phantom of the Opera at the Madách Theatre. I ordered the ticket three months ago."

Burt gave a frustrated sigh.

"And last week you had to camp out early so you could get in line for those Grey's Anatomy DVDs..."

"Season six, Dad."

"The point is, we spend less and less time together. We used to have at least two family programs a week and now we don't even see each other apart from dinner" Burt said in a resentful tone.

"I know but I'm a teenager, and it's Friday, Dad." Kurt said as he started walking towards the door.

"We have the whole weekend. We can go fishing tomorrow."

"I have to tell you, Kurt, I'm really disappointed in you" Burt said quietly. Kurt turned back to look into his father's sad eyes. He sighed but said nothing before disappearing behind the door.

WWIW

Burt Hummel was a good man, a good friend and a more better father, although raising his son alone took a lot out of him. He loved Kurt more than anything, but it was so difficult with him lately. He missed his little boy, who adored him and wanted to spend as much time together as possible, who never found a play more important then him. Damn, the first day at primary school, Kurt begged him not to leave him alone. And now... his little boy was grown up.

So Friday night Burt Hummel closed the shop around 6 to have some time at the river. Alone. He knew he was late, he couldn't even see the water because of the darkness but he needed some time and fresh air. He didn't want to go home in that state, he didn't want to argue with his son. Maybe they could get some time together on Saturday, and Kurt will agree to teach him how to cook those healthy dishes he loved.

Burt sighed and sat down on the grass. It was too late to start anything, so he just stared at the water and enjoyed the calming sounds of the forest.

_...under the dark sky,_

_Here I am, waiting for you,_

_Don't be scared, my darling,_

_I just want to hold you..._

Burt looked up suddenly. What was that voice? He saw nothing but he realised the fog around him for the first time.

_...under the dark waves,_

_There you find my home._

_Come on, my darling,_

_Don't stay there alone..._

The man finally saw it. Or her, more exactly. There was a young woman in the river, standing close to him, so he could perfectly saw her in spite of the fog. She had long, red hair and beautiful green eyes. And she was completely naked. Burt gulped and went closer.

"Ehm... good evening!" He said awkwardly. "It's not a good idea being alone here, and I think the water is too cold for swimming. Ha-have you got any clothes? Of course you have, that was a stupid question..."

"I lost them" The angelic voice said. "And I'm so cold, if you could just give me your coat..."

"Oh, of course. Are you coming out, or..."

"Please, come here, my darling."

The woman smiled and Burt couldn't help but smiled back. This woman was absolutely beautiful. It was like an invisible rope pulling him towards the other in the water. The next thing he knew, he was two feets away from the woman. She reached out, and he took off his coat, handing it to the other.

"I think we should go. It's really late, and..."

"Not so fast, my darling. I have something for you" The woman said, but Burt didn't have enough time to open his mouth to ask a question, because the woman's long fingers curled around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

The next second he was under the water. He fought, he tried to break free, but the other was too strong. He felt weaker and weaker every passing second, there was too much grey points in front of his eyes... Oh, Kurt, he couldn't even say goodbye... And then, nothing.

The woman had disappeared before Burt Hummel's dead body reached the riverbank.

WWIW

Kurt got home after 10 that evening. He didn't want to speak with his father but after Burt's heart attack a few months ago he checked on the older man every evening, to see he was okay. So Kurt went to his father's bedroom but he found it empty.

"Dad!" He yelled and walked slowly downstairs. He couldn't find his father in the living room either. Something was wrong. Burt didn't go fishing alone, did he?

Kurt dialed his father's number and waited. It ringed once, twice... but he didn't pick up. Kurt tried again but he couldn't reach his father. Something was _very _wrong. "Come on, Dad" he muttered, but there was no response. Kurt began to fall into despair. What should he do now?

"The police!" He said to himself and dialed the phone number. This was the first time he had to speak with the authorities so when he had contact with the dispatcher, he didn't know what to say.

"I... My name is Kurt Hummel" He started uncertainly. "My fa-father is missing. I got home around 10, but he wasn't here. I-I tried to call him, and he's not answering his phone and..."

"Calm down, please" The woman said on the other end of the line. "I'm gonna ask some questions, you just have to answer them. Okay?"

"Okay" the boy muttered.

"When was the last time you saw your father?"

"In the morning, around 7. We had an argument, and I didn't come home after school. He usually leaves the shop after 5 in the afternoon, but I don't know where he went after that. We planned to go to the river, but I don't think he went there alone."

"So you had an argument with your father, and he's not answering the phone? Sweetie, he probably just went out to have a little alone time. It's not 11 yet, and today is Friday. I think he will be home in a few hours."

"So you are not gonna do anything?"

"We consider a person missing after 24 hours, not earlier. Most of the time, there is nothing to

worry about, the missing person turns up within this time interval. I'm sure your father is okay and will be home in a few just have to wait."

Kurt sighed. He knew there was something wrong. He knew his father would never do that to him, even if they had a pretty bad argument. But the police wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you for your help" he said and disconnected the call.

Kurt waited for a few hours for his father's return, but Burt hadn't arrived before dawn. Nor had he answer his phone. So after a quick shower he put on comfortable clothes and went to his car. The river was only 10 minutes away with car. He and his father went always to the exact same place, so he knew where to search for him if Burt had gone fishing the previous day.

He arrived a few minutes later, got out and looked around. His father's car was in the parking lot but is was empty. So Burt was here... But why was he staying so long?

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. He waited for a few seconds but didn't get an answer. He tried again. "Dad!"

There was silence around him. He didn't even hear the birds' voice from the forest, and it was _really_ scary. Kurt pulled his coat tighter around him and started walking towards the riverbank. Suddenly, he noticed a lieing figure near the water. He went closer until he recognized his father's flannel shirt.

"Dad!" Kurt said and began to run towards his father.

As he had reached him, he instanly saw the signs. The pale skin... the purple marks... the empty eyes.

Kurt screamed.

**AN1: Madách Theatre is a real place and located in Budapest, Hungary. **

**AN2: The creature in the river was a rusalka, a water nymph in Slavic mythology. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas!**

**So here is the new chapter. This is the only one for this week, because I have a baby daughter and I want to make our first holiday with her special. Hopefully I will update one more time in this year.**

Finn stared at the screen with tired eyes. It was a long day and he hadn't finished yet. It was like the whole vampire community had gone crazy. Murders, stalkers, robbers... And of course he was the only one who had to stay longer every day because he had no family to go home to.

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't the only one who stayed long. He looked up from his laptop to see his mohawk haired friend leaning against the doorframe.

"Working, as always. The council gives me a lot to do, you know" Finn said and stood up to walk to Puck. "And what are _you_ doing here this late? I think Quinn won't be happy."

"Working" Puck said with a smile. "But you are the boss, you should know."

"Honestly, I usually don't feel I'm one of the council members. The others are so much older and they think they could treat me like an assistant."

"Because you let them. Come on, for example Will and his wife are really nice, so is Beiste. You only have to be scared from Ms. Sylvester."

Finn smiled at that. He was the youngest member of the vampire council, and most of the others didn't like the 'kid' so made his life hell. But Will, Emma and Shannon were always so nice. Sue Sylvester was quite the opposite, but he really liked the woman's style.

"And don't forget John Anderson. That man is worse than anyone. Yesterday he even asked me to make him a coffee!" Finn said with a grimance.

"Don't give up, man! One day you will be the most respected council member" Puck said with a smirk.

"Yeah... maybe..." Finn replied. _If I kill all the 'mummies'..._

"Than first, let's go home. You have worked enough for one day. You can continue tomorrow." Puck said and led his friend out of the room. But before they could reach the end of the corridor, Finn's mobile had rung in the room.

"Oh, I forgot my phone" he said and in the next moment, he was back by his table. He quickly picked up the ringing device, before Puck could mutter "Workaholic!"

"Am I speaking with Mr. Finn Hudson?" An older woman asked with weird accent.

"Yes, it's me. How can I help you?"

"My name is Anna Kovats. I was the lawyer of Burt Hummel."

"Wait, _was _the lawyer..." Finn started, but the woman continued with a sigh.

"That's what I have to talk to you about. The police found Mr. Hummel's body by the Danube two days ago."

"What!?" Finn yelled. The other remained silent, so he calmed himself down before speaking again. "What happened? Burt wasn't that old, and he has a son. You know he has a son, right? I mean, he had. Does Kurt know that his father is dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Hudson. Kurt is aware of his father's death, he was the one who found him."

Finn sank into his chair.

"God... Is he okay?"

"Look, Mr. Hudson. I can't say anything about Kurt's state. I called you because you are his only family member, and Kurt is a minor so he needs a guardian."

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand. So is there an applicant or..."

The woman gave a frustrated sigh. How can the man not understand?

"Mr. Hudson. You are Kurt's only relative. So you are the assigned guardian."

Finn didn't know what to say.

WWIW

The next morning he was on his way to Europe. He had gone home the previous night, packed a bag and headed to the airport with his guard, Jake. Puck booked him a flight, so he had nothing else to do.

Finn was tired but he couldn't sleep. Burt was dead. And there was Kurt, his orphaned brother, whom he had only met once. And he had to take care of him. Finn really didn't know what to do now. If he still had Rachel, she could say something but his wife was long gone. They didn't have a child, the only children Finn saw were his friends' but he never looked over them.

To be honest, he was satisfied with his life, apart from his loss, of course, because he really missed Rachel. He liked going home late, sitting in the dark living room, drinking a glass of blood and thinking. He didn't mind spending the holidays alone, he enjoyed the calmness and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he often played games on his computer.

And now here was his younger brother. He had only seen Kurt once before, and it was twelve years ago. Kurt should be... maybe sixteen? He was a teenager for sure, a teenager guy. Finn gulped. He remembered the time he and Puck and the others had been teenagers. He didn't know how his mother had tolerated all his stupid actions without her hair turning grey. He had been in the school's football team so he could have had the most beautiful girls and had caused trouble almost every day. Because the star quarterback he used to be could have everything he wanted. What if Kurt was even worse? How could he handle it? Maybe he should just say no. God, it's gonna be a long flight...

WWIW

He had to meet the lawyer at 6 that evening. He wanted to see Kurt first, but the woman (was it Anna?) said she had an other appointment so couldn't wait until Finn visited Kurt in the hospital. He arrived at the airport at 4 so only had half on hour free before meeting the woman in downtown.

He thought of the last time he visited the city and decided to go straight to the address he had been given, because the traffic would slow him down. It's not that he couldn't travel fast, the vampire's were the quickest creatures of the world, but they had rules which included not to use their powers in front of humans. So he needed a cab.

Travelling through the city was boring as he had thought. There was an accident not far from the airport, so the road was partly closed down, they had to find another way. After they had finally arrived, he realised they were late.

"Come on, Jake" Finn said and rushed towards the stairs, his guard closly following him. They reached the lawyer's door in seconds. Finn took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" called the familiar voice from inside.

The men walked into the office which could have been a civic flat back in the monarchy. The headroom was more then 4,5 meters and there were two large windows on the opposite wall. The woman was sitting behind a big desk with folders in the far corner of the room but she stand up when they entered. She was maybe in her 40's, but Finn wasn't sure. Her eyes seemed older but her body could have been much younger. She was wearing a black costume with an elegant butterfly brooch, her long brown hair was in a ponytail and those green eyes of hers seemed very wise.

"You must be Finn Hudson if I'm right" she said to Finn as she made her way towards the others.

"I'm Anna Kovats, I called you yesterday."

Finn nodded and took the woman's outstreched right hand.

"Nice to meet you, Madam" he said and then he turned towards Jake for a second. "And this is my guard, Jake Puckerman" he introduced Jake as the other man nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, even if the circumstances could be better. Please, take a seat."

They all took a chair and after a few seconds of silence Anna spoke up again.

"As I said yesterday, you are Kurt's only relative. Our laws say that an orphan's guardian have to be the person whom the parents in the testament denominate or the authority assign. Your situation is quite simple, because Burt had a testament and as you can see, he wanted you to be Kurt's guardian if something happened to him.

Anna gave Finn a copy of the pages of Burt's testament that affected him, so Finn could read it. It was true. Burt wanted him to take care of Kurt. The only problem was that Finn didn't know how to do it. On his way here he was thinking and finally realised that he would be the worst parent in the world. He couldn't do it. They had to find another solution.

"I'm glad that Burt thought I would be the best guardian for Kurt but I don't think it's a good idea. I can't take care of somebody else. Hell, I can't even take care of myself. You can't really think it would be the best for Kurt."

Anna raised an eyebrow and stared at the other for a few long moments before answering.

"Look, Mr. Hudson. It's not optional, unless you're over sixty, raise three children on your own or have a serious illness. And because I think you are a perfectly healthy, young man without children, you don't have a choice. Here, take this" she handed him another copy. "The guardianship is finalised when you appear before the court and sign the decision. I made you an appointment tomorrow, you can read the details there." She pointed on the paper. "You better show up in time. And now, if you would excuse me..."

Before Finn knew, he had been out of the room. Damn, what should he do now? He didn't want this. He couldn't make it.

"Where would you go now, sir?" asked Jake quietly, bringing Finn back into the present.

"I... I want to see Kurt. We should go to the hospital."

He wasn't sure he really wanted to see Kurt, mostly because of his thoughts about the guardianship, but he had to meet his brother before making a decision.

WWIW

After another long drive and an argument with a nurse about visiting hours Finn stood in front of Kurt's room. He didn't understand why Kurt was here, physically he was perfectly fine, but the doctor said he had a break-down after he had found his father, so they kept him here for a few days. After that, he will also need a therapy till full recovery.

Finn sighed and opened the door. The room was small but there was enough space for one person. In the middle of the room was a bed with a sleeping teenager in it. Kurt was nothing like Finn remembered. His hair was darker, and he was skinny. He had dark circles under his eyes and even in his sleep he seemed really sad.

Finn sighed again and stepped closer. Poor guy was only sixteen and had already lost both of his parents. Finn knew the feeling, it was horrible. He felt like he was alone in the world after his mother's death. Did Kurt feel the same?

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes opened wide, he sat up and gave a little shriek. It seemed like he had woken up from a nightmare. His breathing was irregular for a few seconds as he stared at Finn in fear. Finn wanted to say something to calm him down but he could only stare into Kurt's eyer which were exactly the same as his mother's.

"Who are you? A-and what are you doing here?" Kurt asked tremolously.

Finn was silent for a while before answering:

"I... hm... My name is Finn. I'm your guardian... and your brother."

**So... what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**We have only a few hours left from 2014 and I promised another chapter this year so here it is. Happy New Year!**

_"I'm your guardian... and your brother."_

Kurt stared at the stranger with wide eyes. First he had a very bad dream, reliving the moments when he had found his father, and now the man stated he was his brother. Which was insane, considering he would have known if he had a brother.

"I-I'm sorry" he said finally. "You have the wrong room number. I'm not the one you are looking for."

The man – Finn – said nothing for a few moments. When he finally spoke up, his voice was hesitating.

"So... you are _not_ Kurt Hummel?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am" Kurt answered without hesitation. "But I don't have a brother. I think somebody played a trick on you."

Kurt hoped that the man would finally leave the room, so he could go back to sleep. But the other stepped closer and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Look, Kurt, I know this sounds weird, but I'm really your brother. Half-brother, to be exact. My parents were Christopher and Carole Hudson. After my father's death my mother remarried..."

"Stop!" Kurt said suddenly. "I don't want to hear it. You are lieing anyway."

"No, Kurt, it's true. She married Burt Hummel and then she got pregnant with you..."

Kurt sat up straighter and stared at Finn with an angry expression.

"Don't you think I know that already? They were my parents. You, on the other hand, are just a stranger making joke of my grief. Did you really think that you can just come here, declaring you are my brother, and I will believe what you say?"

Finn sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Kurt, I know this is hard to believe, but I said the truth. Look, it's in your father's testament" he said and took out the copy he had gotten from the lawyer earlier. He handed it to Kurt who only flipped through the pages before giving it back. The boy had enough of this, he just wanted to be alone and sink back into his nightmares. They were easier to handle than the reality, because he knew they will end eventually.

"Please, just leave me alone" he said wearily.

"We have to speak about..." Finn started but couldn't continue, becuase Kurt turned towards him with teary eyes and yelled:

"I don't want to speak with you, got it? Get out of my room!"

"Kurt, please..."

"I said get out!"

Finn couldn't say another word because the door suddenly opened, and the grumpy nurse from before entered the room.

"What's going on here? Mr. Hudson, if I'm correct the doctor warned you not to fluster the pacient. Kurt is in a very fragile state, and you only cause problem."

Finn wanted to say something but before he could he found himself outside the door, and the nurse slammed it into his face. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, that could have gone better" he muttered before walking towards the exit where Jake was waiting for him.

~ o ~

Finn woke up early the next morning. He only got a few hours of sleeping last night after the visit in the hospital. He thought it would be easy. He would have just introduced himself, Kurt would have understood everything and they could have gotten to know each other before they had to go to the court to sigh the papers. But Kurt didn't even believe him. How should he make the teen understand that this is the reality and they have to get along with each other? He had no idea.

After a few useless attempts to go back to sleep a little more he got up and started getting ready for the day. Anna made him the appointment for noon, so he had a few hours to do... something. After dressing up he drank a glass of blood and called Jake, so they could head out earlier. He got a perfect idea what to do with his free time.

The city was noisy as always, but there wasn't a traffic jam, so they quickly reached their destination. Finn slowly walked down the path between trees and gravestones. He didn't visit her in the past few years but today he really needed it. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a black marble gravestone; in front of his mother's. A part of it was removed because of the forthcoming funeral of Burt, but he still knew it was the one he was looking for. He remembered the day when he had last seen his mother before she was buried here. He never found out who had ended her life, the murderer disappeared without a trace.

"Hey, Mom" he said with a sigh. "I know I really should have come earlier, but it was too much. I... I really miss you, you know? It's so hard to believe you won't come back."

He felt tears in his eyes and wanted to blink them away, but a few of them escaped anyway.

"I don't know what to do now. Kurt hates me. I visited him yesterday in the hospital, but he didn't even believe me when I said I was his brother. And today I have to take him with me. It's gonna be so hard, I don't want him to hate me. I know I shouldn't think of it, but I'm glad that I finally have somebody to call family. I was so alone in the past few years. But how will it work if he can't stand me?"

Carole was a wise woman but it was too late to ask for her advice. Finn stood there in silence for almost ten minutes before going back to the car. He had to face Kurt again, and maybe, just maybe it will go better than the last time.

~ o ~

Kurt packed his things quietly. He could finally leave the hated hospital room because the doctors thought he was stable enough, even after his outbreak the previous day. He had read the copy of the testament after Finn's leaving, and called Joe, his father's old friend to ask him about it. Finn said the truth, and Kurt felt bad because of his behaviour. It can't be easy for the other man either, so he could be a little less unbearable. To be honest, he didn't doubt Finn's words, he remembered their encounter after their mother's death.

But the future was so scary. His father won't come back and he has to live with someone whom he don't even know. And Finn was a vampire. The only one he had ever seen except his mother. Probably he was a member of a vampire clan, with vampire friends, vampire colleagues... maybe Kurt has to go to a vampire school. God. He was an outcast in his school because he was gay. He would be an outcast in a vampire school, too, because his father was a human.

"Kurt, are you ready?" Joe asked from outside the opened door and Kurt startled. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the other's footsteps.

"Yeah... Just give me one more minute."

Joe nodded and took a few steps back. Kurt walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was paler than usual and he looked as scared as he felt. But he had to pull himself together and walk out that door. Everything is gonna be okay. There were so many sad moments in his life... the future has to be better.

He looked one more time into the mirror and than left the room.

~ o ~

Finn was waiting in front of the court's large building. They had only a few minutes, but Kurt hadn't appeared yet. He knew from Anna that one of Burt's friends was going to pick up the boy from the hospital and bring him here. But they were late. They were supposed to meet ten minutes ago.

An impatient Anna stepped out of the building and went straight to Finn.

"We have to begin. Where the hell is Kurt?"

Finn glared at her. He didn't see Kurt in the morning, how could he tell where the boy was?

"Maybe traffic jam..." he muttered.

They had waited another two minutes in silence before they saw a car stopping in the parking lot. Kurt and a man that Finn believed had seen at his mother's funeral got out and walked towards them.

"Come on, were are late" Anna said and made her way back up the stairs, not waiting for the others to follow her.

The process went very quickly, they finished it in fifteen minutes. Anna said a few sentences about Kurt's family background, Burt's testament and finally about Finn. It seemed like they had made everything ready for an expedited procedure. The judge designated Finn as Kurt's guardian, he had to sigh the papers which contained his commitments and they were out of the room before anybody could say another word. Anna went back to work and Joe, who was waiting outside, said goodbye, too. Jake was standing in a corner, giving the brothers privacy as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"So... What would you like to do?" Finn asked finally. "We can go back to the hotel if you want. Or eat lunch? Are you hungry?"

Kurt stared at him for a long moment and then shook his head.

"I... Do you know something about my father? I mean, I don't know what happened with his body after..." Kurt couldn't continue. He knew he had to stay strong but it was so hard. Before he realised it he was crying - again.

Finn didn't know what to do so he pulled the younger boy into a hug. It had worked the last time. Maybe he should say something. But what?

"I think he is still in the pathology. You know, like in the NCIS." _Wrong answer, you idiot._

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked suddenly and pulled away from Finn. The other man sighed.

"Kurt, I don't think it's a good idea. You have already seen more than you should. And it's not so simple in the reality. You can't just walk into the hospital and demand to see him."

Kurt said nothing just looked down and cried a little harder. He needed to see his father one more time. When he had found him, he looked horrible. Kurt didn't want this memory to be the last one of his father.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel" Finn insisted. "I need to call the hospital to see what we have to do. I think it will take a few days to get a funeral ready and than we have to fly back to the US."

Kurt stared at him like he didn't understand Finn's words.

"You-you mean that we won't live here?" he asked finally. He knew he had to move but didn't think it would mean another continent.

Now it was Finn's turn to stare at the other. Did Kurt know nothing about him?

"Ehm... Kurt, I live in Ohio. I _work_ in Ohio, I can't just move here."

"And I live here, I go to school here" Kurt snapped. "I don't even know anything about Ohio except a song. I don't want to move there."

Finn groaned. Here they go again. This guardianship thing is gonna be so hard.

"Look, Kurt, we don't have another option. I can't give up my job and since I can't leave you here, you have to come with me."

"I can't go with you" Kurt said as he enlaced his arms in front of his chest. "I don't have a passport or a visa. And if I'm right I need both of them."

Finn wanted to laugh right now. This kid was something.

"Oh, don't worry. I have great connections. I'm sure your documents will be ready by the time we are finished here."

And with that Kurt was out of excuses.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: minor (OC) character death**

Back in the hotel Finn started making phone calls while Kurt was silently sitting on the couch. The younger boy felt uneasy around the other man. To be honest, he would be rather sitting at home, where he could at least do... something. Where his father's things were. Where he was home. In other circumstances he would be the happiest boy in the world if he could have enjoyed the luxury of a suite like this. His father wasn't rich, so they never had the opportunity to stay in 5-star hotels during holidays. But now... He just wanted to go home.

After a few minutes he got up from the couch and walked into the other room, where Finn was talking on the phone with somebody.

"…I know I'm not relative but I'm his son's guardian. Anyway, you said that his friend had arranged a few details. He isn't a relative either. So how is it possible?" Finn asked angrily. These Hungarians are insane. He was on the phone since forever and couldn't even make an appointment with the mortician. He saw Kurt coming into the room and gestured him to take a seat. The boy obeyed and waited quietly.

_"Look, Mr. Hudson. I can't make an exception but maybe you could come in with the departed's son and we can discuss the details."_

Finn sighed and nodded, even if the other couldn't see him.

"We're gonna be there tomorrow at 9. Bye." He quickly disconnected the call and turned towards Kurt. "We are going to meet the mortician tomorrow. There are just a few things left, so it's not going to take long. Did you want to ask something?"

Kurt nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, actually... I was wondering if I could go home for a few hours. I don't have most of my stuffs with me and I want to see if everything is okay."

Finn looked out of the window and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but you have to stay here. At least for a few hours. You can't go alone, and neither I nor Jake can go out in sunlight."

Kurt stared at him with a raised eyebrow as if he hadn't understand it. Finn continued.

"Kurt, I'm a vampire, remember?"

"But you _were _out today. We had the appointment at 12 and it wasn't a problem."

Finn stood up and walked to the other.

"That was something else. It was cloudy but now the sunlight is too strong. We can't stand it too long, it weakens us."

"Well, in that case I can go home alone. I'm 16, it's not like I haven't been in the city alone earlier." Kurt said. He really didn't understand why he couldn't go home alone.

"Let's just wait two more hours. I have only a few calls left, and then we can eat something. There is a TV in the other room, so you won't be bored."

And with that said Finn went back to the table. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say more, just walked out and went back to the couch.

~ o ~

"I really don't need a babysitter... or two" Kurt mumbled from the backseat as they travelled through the city in their rental car. It was dark outside, and Kurt really wanted to be home. He felt so uncomfortable in the hotel. After a very long afternoon and a dozen of boring TV shows he convinced Finn to spend the night in their house.

_"Please, it's only one night. I just have to say goodbye before we leave."_

_"Fine. But just for tonight. Tomorrow we are going to collect your things and move back to the hotel." Finn said with a sigh. He openly hated the idea to spend the night in the house where his mother's second husband had lived._

"I don't care. It's late and you're just a kid. The most of the crimes happen after sunset" Finn explained as they reached the house.

"Because of the vampires?" Kurt asked as he got out and ran to the front door.

"No. Because of the criminals who work at night. The vampires rarely attack humans these days" the other replied.

"But what about the old I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-your-blood thing?" the younger boy asked as he made his way into the house.

Finn had to bite his tongue before responding with a few unpleasant words.

"We're going to discuss this in the morning, okay?" he said as he stepped into the living room with Jake beside him.

The house was quite big for two people but not as big as Finn's own house in Lima. There was a huge kitchen, a bedroom and the living room they were in, but upstairs could have been 2 or 3 bedrooms with bathroom. And the furnishing was perfect. Finn believed it was his mother's work as he remembered from the funeral's day.

"So there is a bedroom downstairs and two others upstairs" Kurt said. "You could use this one downstairs, there are two single beds. My room is upstairs, so is my father's." Kurt swallowed before speaking up again. "I... I would like to keep my father's room untouched if it's not a problem."

"I don't need a bed, I won't sleep" Jake said suddenly. Kurt looked at him confused, so he continued. "I'm your only guard. I have to be awake if I want to protect you."

"Because this is a dangerous neighbourhood where... let's see... Nothing happened in the past twelve years" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean nothing _will_ happen. Do I have to remind you of your father's... Where are you going?" Finn asked as Kurt made his way towards the stairs.

"I have to pick out the clothes my father will be wearing during the funeral. I want to do that as soon as possible. I don't want to spend more time between his belongings than necessary."

Finn could completely understand that. After his mother's death he inherited a few things but didn't even want to see them. There were so many memories which only would have caused him pain. He started walking in the direction he saw Kurt disappearing after he had reached the first floor, when suddenly the boy screamed.

Finn used his vampire speed to reach the room at the end of the corridor. The door was open and Kurt stood just a step away from him. The boy was pale, paler than ever, he seemed like he was ready to pass out. His eyes were wide and he had a hand over his mouth.

"Kurt, what's..." Finn started as he stepped into the room. Then he saw it.

First his arms, then his torso. The body of an old man was lying on the carpeted floor. He knew immediately that the man was dead. He didn't have a hearthbeat, he wasn't breathing and his skin was sallow. There were two red points on his neck and some blood under him.

"Come on, we have to get out of here..." Finn started, but Kurt turned towards him and whispered.

"He... he is our neighbour. Look at his neck. Do you see it? Finn, what's going on here?" Kurt asked desperately.

"I don't know, but we will call the police from outside. Come on!"

Finn took Kurt's hand and began dragging him out of the room. They were halfway to the stairs when they heard noises from the other room. They froze immediately.

"There's someone in my room" Kurt whispered.

Finn nodded but said nothing. He took a few steps forward and reached the room only a second later than Jake, who arrived from the lower floor. The guard took out something from his belt. Kurt didn't see what it was but presumed it was a gun or something alike. Jake motioned Finn to go back to the other room with Kurt as he slowly reached for the doorknob. Finn took Kurt's hand again, but as the younger boy recognized they were going back to the room where the dead body was, he tried to free his hand from Finn's grasp.

"I can't go back..." He started, but Finn was faster.

He pulled the boy in front of him, put an arm around him and covered his mouth with his free hand. Before Kurt could make any movement to protest, they were back in the room. Finn leaned against the wall so he could see the corridor.

Jake opened the other room's door almost soundlessly. His body was tense and his eyes were glowing red; he was ready to fight whatever or whoever was waiting for him in that room. He had his weapon in his right hand, ready to use it if necessary. As the door opened, he only saw a big empty space in front of him. He took a step into the room, then another. He saw nobody there. There were two potential spots in the room where somebody could hide. Under the bed or in the wardrobe. He choose the first option, it was closer and only took him a moment to check. There was nobody under the bed. So it had to be the wardrobe. He slowly got closer, ready to open the wardrobe's door, but he never had the chance. The door opened with so much force that it broke off, flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. Jake lifted his weapon, but before he could use it, a dark figure had gotten out and hit him hard in the stomach. Jake groaned in pain and almost lost his gun. He lifted it again, but the other man – because he was sure it was a man – disappeared.

Finn saw the shadow of the man leaving the room and running down the stairs. And he didn't see Jake coming out. He had to see if he was alright.

"Stay here" he said to Kurt and released him. "I have to see Jake."

The boy nodded and made sure he didn't look at his neighbour's body as he waited for Finn's return. Instead he got to the door and peeked out. Finn reached the stairs and looked down. Nobody was there and the front door was wide open. He went into the room and found Jake kneeling in the floor.

"Jake, are you alright?" he asked in concern. His guard nodded and slowly stood up. It was painful, he was sure the man broke a few ribs, but they were healing already.

"I'm fine, sir" he said and winced. "But I have to check the house. He can be still here."

Finn shook his head.

"He's gone and we have to go, too. Maybe he was just a burglar, but we can't risk it."

"I don't think so, sir" Jake replied as he made his way towards the door. "He was powerful. I've never met somebody so powerful, to be honest."

"Then let's get out of here" Finn said as he went back for Kurt.

~ o ~

The next hours passed in a rush. Finn only called the police after they had gotten back to the hotel, which of course implied a police interrogatory. It was nothing like Kurt imagined. They didn't need to go into a small room with mirror and desk and chairs as in the movies. They could stay in their suite in the hotel, and a few people came to ask questions. Kurt was pretty sure it had to do something with Finn's status in the vampire society, because one of the policemen was a vampire and he acted like Finn was the king, but Kurt didn't mind. He had seen too much in the past few days.

Luckily there was an outdoor surveillance camera in the street which recorded their arrival around 7, and the medical examiner stated that the man they had found in the house had been dead for hours before they reached the building. So after some questions they were left alone again.

Jake's injuries healed with rapid speed and after a few hours he was better than ever. Finn wanted to give him more time to rest, as it was unnecessary to be around with the police in the building but the bodyguard reassured him that he was fine. After the policemen had left, Finn went into the room where he knew Kurt was sitting. The poor guy gave back the whole content of his stomach after they had arrived and he finally thought about what had just happened in his home. Or what could have happened. So he ended up in the bathroom and only came out for the questioning.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt slowly looked up from his hands on his lap and his eyes met Finn's. He was crying.

"I-I don't know. It was so horrible, and I can't block the images in my head. It's like I'm watching everything over and over again, and there is my father, too, lying motionless, and his eyes..."

Finn went to the couch, sat next to Kurt and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is gonna be better. I promise."

Kurt said nothing, just cried softly. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down and his body relaxed. Finn waited a little more, then picked up the boy into his arms and carried him to the bed. After putting him down carefully he watched Kurt for a while, thinking about the pat few days.


	6. Chapter 5

**I got some really bad news this week, so it wasn't hard to write this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Kurt was standing in front of the mirror while making the final touches on his suit. It was his father's funeral's day and he barely could keep himself together.

The last few days were like a nightmare. After the horrible night in his house he and Finn had to meet the mortician. It wasn't the biggest problem. But after a short discussion he had to decide a lot of things. For example choosing the right cascet. It was really hard. He just stood there in silence, looking at the cascets and didn't want to think about the fact that one of them will be his father's. They looked like cages. And he was going to choose a cage for his father to be buried in. That was the moment he ran out of the office.

Finn found him in the nearby park, leaning against a tree and sobbing his heart out. Luckily his brother understood that he couldn't go back, so he got a list with the things they had to decide of and brought him back to the hotel. Finn left him alone for a few hours to collect himself and only took the list out when he was completely sure Kurt can handle it. So they spent a night choosing between flowers and songs, but at the end of the day everything was finished.

The next two days passed almost uneventfully. Only two policemen came to ask more questions – one of them was the vampire from the last time – and report about a few details. The police didn't know much; it was a mystery how the neighbour ended up in the house murdered or who the man that attacked Jake was. It was like his mother's death. Nobody knew the reasons and nobody could find the murderer. It will be another cold case.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked from the door. Kurt looked into the mirror and saw his half-brother's reflection. Finn's black suit was perfect but his tie hung weirdly.

"Do you need a hand?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer and pointed towards the tie. Finn looked down and realised what Kurt was speaking about.

"Oh, that... I never knew how to tie a tie. My wife used to help me, I can't do it better than this."

"I'll do it" Kurt said and stepped closer. His fingers worked fast and he only needed a few seconds to finish it.

"Thanks" Finn said and took a few steps back while looking down at his tie again. "So are you ready? We really have to go now."

Kurt sighed and looked back into the mirror again.

"Yeah... let's do this" he said and walked out of his room with Finn following closely.

~ o ~

It was just like his mother's funeral. A lot of strangers standing around the lich-house and the family in the middle with the cascet. Last time Finn remained in the background, he didn't want to be near the man his mother loved, it felt like Burt took his father's place in his mother's life and he didn't like it. The irony is that after twelve years he stood by the same man's cascet to be there for Burt's son.

Kurt wanted to look like he was strong, but he wasn't a good actor. After they had arrived and he had to take his place, he looked at the flowers and the cascet under it and he almost passed out. Because he knew that it was the last time he had the chance to see his father. But he couldn't watch. He didn't want to see his father's unmoving body once again because it reminded him of the day he had found his father's body at the river. So he watched the people around him. It was like his mother's funeral. There were a lot of people he had never met with various expressions on their faces: mourning, sorrowful, even bored. But now there was a man who looked directly at Kurt. His expression was... interested?

"Dear family and friends!"

Kurt jumped as the man who they asked to make a speech began. He didn't want a priest to speak about his father at the funeral because they never went to the church and Kurt didn't believe in God. So the mortician sent them to this man, whose job's name was unknown for Kurt – orator? - and he composed a speech about Burt. So the man began speaking, and Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before turning back towards the man who was staring at him. But the man disappeared. Kurt scanned the crowd but didn't find him.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked quietly in concern.

"Yes. I just... I thought I saw something" Kurt replied and turned back towards the man in the middle.

The speech wasn't long, and Kurt was thankful for that. He didn't really paid attention, just stared at the cascet. So this is it. In a few minutes his father will be buried. It was final. He won't come back one day like it was just some cruel joke. He will rest here forever. At the funeral of his mother he had had at least his father to hold his hand. Burt hadn't said a word, but he had been there. Kurt had known that it wasn't the end, he wasn't alone. But now... he didn't know anymore.

As the cascet hit the bottom of the hole, Kurt was crying. No, he was sobbing. He wanted to kneel down right there and cry and cry until he lose all of his tears. He would certainly do that if Finn wouldn't have been behind him, always saying what he has to do. So he dropped the flower he had in his hand into the hole on the top of the cascet and then he stepped back to give enough place for the others. The mortician's men covered the cascet in and then others came to place their flowers on the grave. Kurt was standing there all the way unmoving, looking at the point he had seen his father for the last time, while his tears were running down his face.

"I think it's time to go" Finn spoke up somewhere near.

Kurt didn't move. He didn't want to move because it meant he has to move on and he wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Kurt, it's really late and I know I'm not affected by the weather but it's really cold out here and I'm pretty sure you are freezing."

Kurt didn't answer. Was it really cold? He didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Okay, we're going back to the hotel" Finn said and Kurt finally got out of his trance to see the man standing right in front of him. "If you won't come I'll carry you."

"No... I-I can walk" the boy muttered while taking a step right to see the grave Finn covered from his eyes a second ago.

"No more staring. It doesn't make it better. Come on" Finn said,then gripped Kurt's arm and started dragging the boy towards their car.

"Just give five more minutes" Kurt said suddenly and tried to free his arm but Finn didn't let him.

"No. We've been here for hours. You need something warm to eat and a long hot shower. I don't want you to get sick." Finn tried to walk again but Kurt didn't move.

"You don't get it? I don't care! Now leave me alone" the boy replied and made another attempt to free his arm.

"I know how you feel. I lost both of my parents. I know it was a long time ago but I still remember. I did the same twelve years ago and I can tell you, it doesn't make anything better. You still have to wake up every morning, you still have to go to school, you still have to live. Because your life isn't over. Even if it's hard to believe now."

Kurt stared at the other for a long moment before falling on his knees and sobbing loudly as he wanted earlier. Finn let him. He knew Kurt felt horrible and he needed to cry. So he let the boy weep until there was no more tears left.

~ o ~

The next thing Kurt remembered was the plane. They had left early in the morning because Finn didn't want to spend more time away from his home. And Kurt agreed. There was nothing left for him in this city. He had to move on and a new place was a good start.

Finn didn't tell Kurt, but he really wanted to leave because there was something wrong with this place. The two deaths and the mysterious man at Kurt's home were too much and he had only a few people in the city who worked for the council. They were safer at home. So after the funeral they packed their things and Finn booked the first flight back to Ohio. Kurt didn't say a word after they had left the cemetery, only nodded when Finn said something. Finn knew he had to give time the boy to process the changes which followed his father's death. It was fine.

They landed the next morning, an hour after sunrise. The ride to Lima was silent as the flight but neither of the brothers cared. They were tired and neither of them was in the mood to speak. Finn wanted a good sleep in his safe home and Kurt... Kurt just wanted to be alone. He really hoped he would have an own room, hopefully far away from Finn's bedroom, so he could finally deal with his emotions.

When they arrived, Kurt looked up at the house. No, it was a palace. Or a mansion, at least. He stared at the building with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Yeah, I know it's a little bit bigger than your house were but..."

"A little bit? This house would be enough for a whole regiment!" Kurt said. "I thought you had a normal house or a flat... you don't even need so many rooms. What do you do here alone?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"This was my parent's house. I liked to live here, so I didn't sell it after I was left alone."

"And it costs a fortune every month, I'm sure" Kurt muttered to himself. Finn laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't care. Come on, I'll show you around."

They went inside and Kurt gawked at the sight in front of him. Finn's house had a big hall with large windows. It was wonderful. There were doors on each side of the hall, leading somewhere, Kurt didn't see where. And there was a staircase in the middle, leading to the first floor. It was like the rich guys' houses in the soap operas Kurt's grandmother used to watch all the time.

"The bedrooms are upstairs. I'll show you the kitchen and the living room later, and there is my study, too, but you probably won't go there often. I only have a few employees. Maria, who cleans the house twice a week, and a few guards. You will meet them later, but they are most of the time outside. Yeah, I think that's all you have to know. Let's go upstairs."

Finn went ahead with Kurt close behind him. On the first floor were a lot of doors, probably leading to bedrooms and a few of them to bathrooms.

"This is my room" Finn said as they reached the first door on the right. "I only sleep here, so if you don't find me here then I'm dowstairs somewhere. And this is your room."

Luckily the bedroom Finn had chosen for Kurt was on the other end of the floor. The boy stepped closer and hesitantly opened the door. As he stepped in, he saw immediately that this room was twice the size of his old one. There were large windows, the same as in the hall, with those old tipe of windowsills where somebody can curl up with a book on rainy days. Kurt smiled at the thought. Yes, he will definitely do that one day. There was a big, comfortable looking bed on the left wall and a wardrobe on the other side of the room, bigger than his old one. Next to the wardrobe there was a door leading to somewhere.

"I chose this room because it has an own bathroom. I hope you like it" Finn said as he stepped in behind Kurt.

"Yes, this is fantastic. Thank you" Kurt said as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Then I leave you alone for now. I have a lot of work to do, so I will be in my study. That's the second door on the right downstairs. And if you need anything, you can ask Jake or the other guards. They will help you."

Finn had left before Kurt could reply. He turned back from the bathroom door and looked around. So this is his new room. And his new home. It was fantastic, he often dreamed of something like that. He wanted to make this place cozy, so he spent the next hours with unpacking and organising his things. After that he had nothing else to do, so he went downstairs.

He didn't want to bother Finn, so he visited the left wing first. There was a kitchen with everything he would need for cooking. He was glad because he really needed some human food. They only drank blood since he got out of the hospital and he needed something to eat. He went to the frigde to search for the ingredients but he only found blood there. A lot of blood. But nothing else. So he searched in the cupboard. Nothing.

"Okay, that won't work" he said to himself as he looked around. He had to speak with Finn but didn't want to bother the other while working, so he decided to wait a little longer and went outside.

There was a large terrace behind the house with tables and big armchairs. He stepped closer to sit down but then he saw two guards only a few steps away, looking right at him.

"Hi" he began hesitantly. "I'm Kurt, Finn's half-brother. Nice to meet you."

The guards stared at him and nodded finally before they turned away and left the boy alone.

"Fantastic" Kurt muttered and sat down. He took his phone out of his pocket. He thought that maybe a few of his friends from the old school would be available on Skype but there was nobody. Kurt sighed. Of course , he searched for some reading matter and spent the afternoon with reading.

When he looked up from the e-book he was reading in the last two hours, he recognized that it was almost dark. And a little cold, too. Maybe Finn had finished his work and Kurt can ask him to order some food. He was really hungry and he knew that blood wouldn't be enough again. So he stood up, went back to the house and turned to right to find the study.

There were two doors in front of him and he didn't know which one led to the study. So he went to the first one which was slightly open.

"...I don't know, man. This is really creepy. And the little guy found both of them. What if he is the murderer?" asked a voice Kurt didn't know. He peeked in and saw Finn sitting by the table with an other man who reminded him of Jake.

"Kurt? No, I don't think he has anything to do with the murders. Burt was choked to death, Kurt don't have the strength to do something like that. And don't forget that man in the house. I'm sure he killed the neighbour."

"Again... two murders and the guy was there when they happened. I think you should be very careful."

Kurt took a step back. And then another. They couldn't think he did those things? They can't think that he... to his own father...

"So what do you suggest? What should I do?" Finn asked.

"I think you should keep a few guards around him all the time, so he can't try anything. And maybe you could send him to one of that bording schools in another state. He would be far away and you wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. You wouldn't even have to visit him. Problem sold."

"Maybe you're right..." Finn started but Kurt couldn't hear anymore. He ran.

He ran through the house in record time, tore the front door open and stormed out towards the gates. He couldn't believe it. Finn took him here, on the other end of the world, to send him into a boarding school far away from everything, so he don't have to worry about Kurt anymore. Because he thought Kurt took part in his father's murder.

Kurt didn't recognize that he was weeping. He only knew he wanted to go away and never come back here. He didn't want to live with Finn and hear what he thinks of Kurt. He just wanted to be alone. He heard that some of the guards were following him so he ran faster. He could shake them off, he was half a vampire, too. After getting through the gate he went into the forest opposite the house and turned left. He ran a little longer, then turned right, then left one more time and only after a few more meters slowed down. He needed a few seconds to catch his breath and be quiet enough for listening. He heard noises from the direction he came from, but the others were far behind him. He let out a shaky breath. He was alone as he planned.

But then he looked around. For the first time he recognized that he was in the middle of a forest he didn't know and he was alone. Maybe this wasn't his best idea. He took a few steps back. Suddenly, it was deadly silent. He didn't hear Finn's men anymore, just the silence. And it was so scary. He started to think about the direction he came from. Was this big oak on his left or his right? Or it was the other big oak he saw in front of him? God, he was lost. In the middle of an unknown forest.

"Okay, don't panic. Deep breath, use your head" he said to himself. The next moment he heard loud breathing behind his back. He turned to see who it was but saw nobody.

"Who... who is there?" he asked. Okay, he was terrified. It was a very bad idea. Mostly because nobody answered him. Two more minutes in silence, than a crack from his right.

"It's not funny! Just come out, please. I can't find the way out of these woods."

"That's really a problem, little boy" a deep voice said behind his back. He wanted to turn to see its owner but he was restrained before he could do anything.

**Yes, I like cliffhangers. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: mild violence, bad language**

Finn heard a choked sound and then footsteps moving away from them. He stood up and rushed to the door, only to see Kurt's back as the boy ran towards the front door.

"Kurt, wait!" he yelled and went after Kurt, who was moving fast towards the gates. "We need to stop him, come on!" he said mostly to himself and Puck because some of the guards were already on their way after the boy.

"Idiot! Doesn't he know how dangerous this area can be after sunset?" Puck murmured as he joined Finn.

"I had no time to tell him about it" Finn said and ran a little faster.

The fact is, this part of Ohio was full with supernatural creatures. Most of them were harmless, as fairies and goblins, but there were others, as werewolves and vampires, who could be dangerous. The vampire council made a few modifications in the past decades, so their kind could live in peace with the other beings. Some of them went to human schools, worked with humans. They had members in the council of the „others", as they called it, the organization of the supernatural creatures. So most of them had a normal life. But not everyone wanted to live like this. There were some older vampires who didn't like this lifestyle and they often attacked their own kind, mostly the council members and their families. Almost everyone in the council lost someone important. Will and Emma for example lost two of their children. John Anderson lost his wife. Finn's father was killed, as were other two council members when their car exploded on the way back from a conference. And there was Rachel, of course. So who worked for the vampire council never let their family out after sunset, the time the orthodox vampires were active.

"Well, that wouldn't have been a bad idea" Puck replied. Finn stared at him angrily.

"Yes, and maybe keeping your mouth shut about the murders wouldn't have been a bad idea either" he said. Puck wanted to say something, too, but one of the guards waited for them at the gate.

"He's in the forest, sir. The others went in after him" the guard informed them.

"Lead the way" Finn said and they joined the search.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to scream but suddenly a hand clamped down over his mouth and stopped him.

"If you make any noise, I'll just cut your throat" he heard the deep voice of his attacker again. To make the treat real, the man let go of Kurt's right arm, took out a knife and pressed it to the boy's throat.

Kurt shut his eyes and nodded slightly. He didn't want to die. His life was full of crap but that didn't mean he wanted to die. He heard someone moving towards them, his eyes flew open to see the arrival.

"Oh, I see you got him. Good" said another masculine voice and at the next moment a large man stepped out from behind an old tree. He had red eyes and his sharp eyeteeth were peeking out as he smiled. He was a vampire.

"Wasn't hard" the one behind Kurt replied. "He made so much noise that even a deaf werewolf would find him."

At the next second Kurt could hear the guards' voices again. He relaxed a little. They were coming, so there was a chance to come out of this situation unharmed.

"We don't have time. Let's just tie him up, so he won't cause us any trouble."

The man took out a roll of thick rope and began tying Kurt's wrists together. The other behind Kurt took his hand away from the boys mouth but he held the knife to his throat to keep him quiet.

"Please, just let me go" Kurt begged softly. He didn't know what the two man planned to do with him but he had to try everything to persuade them to let him go. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Shut up!" the man in front of Kurt hissed into his ear and gagged him. "We're going to get a lot of money out of your brother if he wants you back."

Kurt felt tears prickle behind his eyelids before the teardrops started falling down his face.

"Oh, don't cry, pretty boy" the man, who was behind his back, said. The man walked in front of him and reached out to wipe off his tears. Kurt pulled away but the man gripped his chin to steady him.

"Enough, Jack. We have to go. The guards are near" the other man said.

Jack released Kurt's chin, only to get hold on his arm. His grip was too strong, Kurt knew he will have some purple marks there. If he will live long enough to have them.

"Let's go" Jack said and started walking between the trees while keeping Kurt next to him. The other man followed them closely.

They moved fast but stopped in every two or three minutes to listen. The forest was silent, there was no other noise than their – well, mostly Kurt's – breathing. The boy was actually hyperventilating and the breathing got harder because he couldn't stop crying. He was terrified.

"Would you just be quiet for a fucking second?" the man whose name he didn't know asked. "I can't hear anything because of you."

"We should just knock him out" Jack advised. The other looked at him for a long second and then smiled.

"Not a bad idea" he said finally.

What after that happened was unbeknown for Kurt. He closed his eyes as the man lifted his right hand to hit him but the blow never came. He heard rushing voices instead, something hitting a tree hard and then silence.

He opened his eyes in time to see four guards restraining his attackers and Finn coming out of the woods with the mohawk haired man. They untied Kurt and Finn looked him over quickly, searching for injuries.

"You're fine" Finn said finally.

"Yes. I'm not hurt" Kurt said even if Finn didn't ask.

"Bring them back to the mansion and interrogate them" Finn ordered the guards and then gripped Kurt's arm and began dragging him after the others.

"What..." Kurt started but the other waved him down.

"Later" Finn said in an icy tone. Kurt didn't dare to speak.

~ o ~

"What were you thinking?" Finn yelled as he led Kurt into the study and slammed the door behind them. "Do you know how dangerous the _streets _can be after sunset, and you had to go to the forest, right? You could be dead!"

"I wasn't thinking!" Kurt yelled back. "Because you just judge me instead of speaking with me! And no, I don't know how dangerous the streets are because _you _never said anything about it! How was I supposed to know?"

"You grew up in a big city! Did your father never tell you to be careful after sunset?"

There was silence after that. Kurt looked down, bit his lip and closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. Finn stared at him for a long moment before speaking again.

"Look, I know I should have told you more about our society. It was my fault. But you have to use your head sometimes before doing something stupid."

"And you could just be a little more understanding. I know what you think but I have nothing to do with my father's death. I loved him and never wanted to lose him. I didn't do anything. But if you want to send me away so I won't bother you anymore, I completely understand."

After finishing his sentence Kurt rushed out of the room.

~ o ~

They didn't speak in the next two days. They didn't even meet. Finn was busy with his work and went home for only a few hours a day, and Kurt almost never left his room. The boy packed his things because he was sure that Finn would send him in one of those boarding schools as soon as possible and he accepted it. His life was miserable enough to not care.

On the third morning Kurt heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in" he said with a sigh. The door opened and Jake entered the room.

"Good morning" he greeted Kurt. "Your brother wants you to see him in his study."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And when do I have to meet my dear brother?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Now. He's waiting for you."

"Right" Kurt said and stood up.

He didn't hurry to meet Finn, he was still angry and really didn't want to have a conversation with the other man. But his way wasn't as long as he wanted it to be, so he arrived in front of the study's door in less than two minutes. He raised his hand to knock but before he could he had heard Finn's voice.

"Come in!"

Kurt sighed and opened the door.

"You wanted to speak?" he asked and stepped a little closer. Finn was sitting behind his desk with a laptop and a mound of papers.

"Take a seat" he said and pointed towards the two chairs in front of his desk. Kurt hesitated for a long moment, but sat down at last. Finn continued.

"We have to speak about your tuition. You have to finish high school and it's not really possible from here."

Kurt gulped. So that was it. Finn decided to send him to a boarding school.

"I measured the possibilities and I think the best choice is Dalton Academy..."

_Right. A boarding school far away..._

"…which is the best school in this district. So you can come home every weekend."

"I thought you want to get rid of me" Kurt blurted out. Finn smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, I don't. We had a bad start and it was partly my fault. So I'm sorry. I really want this guardianship thing to work, so I will make my weekends free when it's possible and we will have family programs."

Kurt stared at the other for a long moment before a smile spread across his face.

"That sounds great." He wanted to get along with Finn, too. He had nobody else, so it would be nice to have a big brother to count on.

"So Dalton Academy is then. I hesitated between this school and the one I used to go to, but I thought this one will be safer because of the zero tolerance policy. I don't think some of the Mckinley's football players tolerate gay kids so well."

"Wait... Why do you think I'm gay?" Kurt asked out of curiosity. Was it written on his face?

Finn's face paled a little more, if it was possible.

"I'm sorry. I just thought... you know, these weird clothes and everything..."

"These are designer clothes, Finn" Kurt corrected with a smile. "And you're right, I'm gay."

"Okay, that's good. I mean, I don't mind if you like girls. I like them, too. I mean, I have no problem with gays. Yeah, if I think about it, it's great. No unexpected pregnancies and..."

"I think I get it" Kurt interrupted Finn's babble. "So when will I start in the new school?"

"Monday morning. I will call the principal today and ask him to show us around on Sunday."

"Great" Kurt replied.

"Let's speak about something else. I read a few articles about hybrids yesterday. As I see you need human food, too. Am I right?"

Kurt nodded.

"I can live with only blood or only human food for a few weeks, but I need both to remain healthy."

"Okay. There is a store a few blocks away. Take Jake with you and buy what you need. Take this" Finn handed him a credit card. "You will have your own, so you can buy what you want for yourself. And you will have your own guard soon. As I said two days ago, you have to be careful. There are a lot of bad guys out there."

"I know" Kurt said with a shudder as he remembered the horrible incidence in the forest.

"I have some work left, so I have to go now. I try to get home today in time, so we can have dinner together."

Finn stood up and went to the door. Before he left, he turned back with a smile.

"If you go to the store, could you buy some chocolate? I ate once and it was fantastic."

"Sure" Kurt said and laughed. Maybe living in Ohio won't be so bad.

**Next time: Dalton, Warblers and Blaine. I don't know what you think, but after watching Glee on Saturday I really need some Klaine.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter before tonight's episode with a little Klaine from the old good times (2x06). **

**Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews, too. They mean a lot to me.**

**Suagr: The answer is in this chapter.:)**

Kurt stepped into the room nervously. It was Sunday, he and Finn visited Dalton, and the principal suggested to take his things with him and pack out before the school begins on Monday. He did so. He packed two suitcases for the week – no, it's not so much, even if he had to wear a uniform during the day; skin care products, clothes, etc. - and after a trip in the school they went to his room. His roommate wasn't there, the principal said he would come back around 7, so Kurt had three hours just for himself.

"Okay, I leave you alone for now. Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Finn asked with so much concern as only parents had. But Kurt thought it was nice.

"I'm fine, Finn. I won't even have enough time to pack out before my roommate arrives. And I'm sure we will need some time to get to know each other."

"But if he is rude or makes weird things as sticking his toothbrush into his nose, just call me and I will make sure you get another room. Okay?"

Kurt laughed.

"I think these privat school boys don't stick toothbrushes into their nose, but if he makes anything weird I will call you."

"And please record it for me" Finn said with a smile.

"I can promise you now that I won't" Kurt replied and went to his half-brother. He would give a hug for his father, but Finn was another case. They had a great time in the past few days, but he didn't know the man well enough. It would be weird.

"Come on, little brother" Finn said and as if he could read Kurt's mind he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Remember, call me" he said and went to the door.

"I will" Kurt said and watched as Finn left the room.

"And don't try to seduce your roommate" Finn had called back from outside before he shut the door. Kurt rolled his eyes.

~ o ~

At 7.03 the door opened again. Kurt was watching a show on his tablet because he had finished unpacking about fifteen minutes ago. He sat up on his bed to see the new comer. It was a brunette boy, maybe a little shorter than Kurt.

"Hey! You must be my new roommate. I'm Nick" he said and stepped closer. Kurt stood up and reached out his right hand for Nick to shake it.

"Yes, I'm Kurt" he said with a small smile.

The other boy – Nick – took his hand and shook it. He smiled a little, too, but then suddenly his eyes widened and stared at him suprised.

"Is... there something wrong?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"No! I mean... Do you know you have a heartbeat?" Nick asked.

"Of course" Kurt laughed.

"I didn't know humans can go to this school" Nick murmured as if he hadn't uderstand it.

"I'm not human. Well, not 100 percent human. My father was a human but my mother was a vampire" Kurt explained.

Nick looked at him as if he were the most fantastic creature of the world, which made Kurt really uncomfortable. Nick should have noticed it because he tried to look more friendly.

"I'm sorry but I've never met a real dhampir. I only read of your existence."

"I thought it wasn't that rare" Kurt said nervously. He didn't want to be the freak in this school, too. It was horrible enough in his last one.

"Oh, that's really rare. Most of the vampires would never take a human as their mate. It' just... weird, you know?"

Kurt felt even more uncomfortable and Nick must have seen it.

"Hey, it's not a problem. The guys here are really cool. I think they will like you."

"I hope so" Kurt said. He wanted to change subject. "So... there aren't any humans here?"

"Of course not. This is a full vampire school... well, it _was_, but now we have you.There are some schools only for vampires in Ohio because the community is pretty big. Three, to be exact. Dalton, Mckinley and Carmel. But we are the best" Nick said with a big smile. "We need this institutions because the vampire teens are as bad as the human ones, if not worse. There were incidents a few years ago, some vampire kids bullied a guy in their school and it was so bad that one day they accidentally killed him."

Okay, Kurt promised himself that he won't freak out because of the vampires but how could he not now? In his former school, he had some kind of protection because of his mother's heritage, but he will never be as strong as a pure vampire. He could see in front of his eyes already. Big, bulky football players chasing him through the corridors...

"Does Dalton have a football team?" he asked suddenly. Nick stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it" Kurt said.

There was silence for a short time, then they heard a knock and the door opened. A taller guy with blond hair – which wasn't natural, Kurt was sure of it – stepped in, pulled Nick to him and kissed him.

"Hey, babe. Missed me?" he asked and gave Nick another kiss.

"Hi" Nick greeted him after he had pulled away. "This is Kurt, my new roommate" he gestured towards Kurt.

The blond guy looked at Kurt and smiled widely.

"I'm Jeff. So you're the new guy? That's cool, Nicky really needed a roommate. I volunteered to move in with him, but the principal thought we would distract each other from school work. I don't know why, it's not like we couldn't have sex if we want..."

"Jeff, enough" Nick hissed into his ear as he saw Kurt's face redden. The blond looked at Kurt, too, and his smile suddenly disappeared.

"Dude, you have a heartbeat, do you know that?" he asked.

_This will be a very long year, _Kurt thought as he sighed.

~ o ~

Kurt was walking down the stairs after his classes on Monday. His first day was really hard. Most of his schoolmates looked at him like he had 'freak' tattooed on his forehead and he heard questions about his heartbeat more often than about his name. The most friendly person so far was his roommate. Nick didn't ask stupid questions anymore because he saw it made Kurt really uncomfortable. So they had talked mostly about Nick in the evening. Kurt had learned that Jeff, the weird blond guy, was Nick's mate. They had been together for 3 years and they were mated, which meant they had chosen each other for the eternity. Kurt couldn't believe it really worked so long because he didn't believe in this whole soulmate thing – maybe because he never had a relationship – and he had seen so many divorces. But Nick said it was a vampire thing and probably Kurt will also find a mate soon.

To be honest, it would be great to have someone to love. He was so alone. If he had a boyfriend, they could go on dates, give each other little gifts, and soft kisses, and everything would be so perfect as in his favourite musicals. He wanted romance.

He couldn't think longer about his dreams because he almost reached the end of the stairs and he heard voices. Like some of the boys had been singing. And they were really good. Everybody else was running down the stairs next to him fast, hurrying down the corridor, but Kurt didn't understand why. So he asked the first guy he could accost.

"Excuse me" he said and the boy, who was only a few steps afore him turned around. He was really good looking with dark hair and golden eyes. "Hi. Can I ask a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine" the boy said and hold out his right hand. Kurt reached out and shook it after a second hesitation.

"Kurt" he said. Was it electricity he felt? He pulled his hand back quickly. "So what exactly is going on?" he asked the question why he accosted Blaine and tried not to stare at him.

"The Warblers" Blaine explained. Kurt didn't know what he was talking about and Blaine could have seen it because he continued. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt was suprised. He was a member of his former school's choir and it was like a social suicide.

"Wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked to make sure he heard it correctly.

"The Warblers are like rockstars!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief. That couldn't be correct. He didn't reply, though, so after a moment Blaine took his hand.

"Come on, I know a shortcut" Blaine said and began pulling him towards the Warbler's room.

There was a quite big crowd in the room by the time they had arrived. The boys were pushing the furniture out of the way to make room for their performance. But when they spotted Kurt, they stopped for a moment and stared at him.

"I stick out like a sore thumb" Kurt murmured. Blaine smiled at him and reached out to touch Kurt's brooch, which he was wearing on his jacket. It was a gift from his mother before she had died and Kurt thought it would give him enough strength to survive the first few days.

"Maybe it's your jacket, new kid" Blaine teased with a wink. In the backgroung, the Warblers started singing their song, so Blaine took a step back. "Now, if you'll excuse me" he said and started singing.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, valentine..._

They were really good. They boys danced in union, like they had practiced this song for ages. And Blaine... he was fantastic. His voice was the most beautiful Kurt had ever heard. He could just listen to it all day.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep..._

Kurt looked around. Everybody was dancing in the room on the rhythm of the song and he realised he was doing the same. That was new. Back in he other choir, their coach was crazy. She had only accepted classical music and they had to practice their songs like soldiers but they never were good enough for her. And they had never danced. But these guys were really cool, as Blaine had said. He wanted to join them.

The song ended and the audience started applauding. After the applause had died down, some of the boys went closer and hugged each other. Kurt stood there unmoving, his eyes never leaving their leader.

~ o ~

"Latte?"

Blaine offered Kurt the drink and slid it across the table. He had asked Kurt after the Warbler performance to drink a coffee with him and Kurt was more than willing to accept it.

"Thank you" Kurt murmured and sipped his coffee.

"So... I saw you have some problems with fitting in" Blaine came straight to the point. Kurt looked up and stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"I think you noticed I'm not a standard student" he said quietly. Blaine laughed.

"Yes, you are really not like the rest of us. It's not bad, just... interesting."

"So are you going to ask why?" Kurt asked. He found it weird that Blaine was the only one who didn't attacked him with questions about his origin.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want" Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt didn't want to speak about it first. It was good to have someone else besides Nick to have a normal conversation with. However, Blaine deserved to know some things about Kurt, and he thought he could trust Blaine.

"It's okay. You would find out sooner or later, I think. So I'm just half vampire. My mother was one, but my father was a human. That's why I have a heartbeat and I'm not exactly like you."

"So you are a dhampir, if I'm correct? That's really..."

"Interesting?" Kurt offered and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah. I know some of the guys didn't behave themselves properly, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who never met your kind before. I thought it was just some fairy tale from the Balkan."

"I know. That's why nobody knew in my former school about my true self. I could hide it in front of humans but the vampires aren't the same. Do you know how many times I had to answer the questions about my heartbeat since I'm here?"

Blaine smiled a little, but then his features became serious.

"You know, the guys here are really cool. You just have to get to know them. I had a really hard time before I came here and they didn't judge me. It's like a safe heaven for people like me."

"People like...?"

"I'm gay, Kurt. And before I came here, my father forced me to go to another vampire school. And I had a really hard life back there. The homophobes made it their mission to change my life into a living hell."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"It's fine, I'm over it now. And I've learned how to defend myself, so they can't hurt me anymore" Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand for a moment.

"You know, I'm gay, too" Kurt said suddenly. He thought it would be the best if Blaine knows.

"I know" Blaine said with a smile. As Kurt gave him a suprised look, he continued. "Let's just say your brooch gave you away."

Kurt touched his brooch for a second.

"Well, this uniform is kind of boring. I had to do something about it" he said with a smile.

"You're right" Blaine smiled, too, and then stood up. "I would like to stay and talk with you but I have boxing practice. Maybe we could see a movie tomorrow? After classes?"

Kurt nodded a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I would like that."

They changed numbers and Blaine left. Kurt stayed to finish his coffee, smiling widely.


	9. Chapter 8

Kurt texted Blaine during his classes more times the next day. They agreed that they will go to Blaine's room after their history class, which was one of the few they shared. The time went so slowly that day. Kurt just wanted to finish school work and meet Blaine. He had a really good dream the previous night, where Blaine was his mate and they had a beautiful mating ceremony. He woke up from the dream before dawn and he couldn't go back to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about them. Was it possible that Blaine was his mate? That's why he felt weird around him? By the time he had to get ready for school he talked himself out of this thought. He barely knew Blaine and didn't even know if he had a boyfriend. He had to be more mature.

So after classes they went to Blaine's room. It was bigger than Kurt's. Blaine and his roommate had enough space (and money) to have a complete home theater system beyond the furniture and their belongings.

"So... I thought it will be more comfortable here. As I know, we are the only ones possessing this kind of system in the whole school" Blaine said proudly.

"Why, Blaine? It's your device to seduce the new kids with?" Kurt asked smiling as he went to one of the tables where he saw the DVDs.

"Of course! Wasn't it obvious?" Blaine replied with an even bigger smile. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. You have a pretty big collection here" Kurt pointed at the DVDs.

"Yeah, I know. My roommate likes to buy every single film he can." Blaine stepped next to Kurt and started running over the titles. "What about The sound of music? It's classical."

"I know, Blaine" Kurt said and took the DVD out of the other's hand. "Why do you think my parents named me Kurt?"

"Right" Blaine laughed. "So do you want to watch it?"

"Yes. I like it" Kurt said and watched as Blaine set up the film.

They sat down on one of the beds not too close to each other but there wasn't a big space either. Kurt looked up a few times to see Blaine's expression. He could tell that the boy liked the musical as much as he did. As the time passed, he relaxed as if he were at home, so he didn't realise that he started singing along with the characters.

"You have a beautiful voice" Blaine said suddenly, bringing Kurt back into the reality. The boy reddened.

"Oh... I... thanks" he said. "I like singing and sometimes I don't notice I do it."

"You should join the Warblers. I'm sure everybody would love your voice" Blaine said coming a little closer.

"I thought about it the first time I saw you. But I don't think I will. I have so much new in my life now, I don't think I need anything else."

"Can I ask a question?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt nodded, so he continued. "Why are you here? I mean, why did you transfer in the middle of the school year?"

Kurt looked down and sighed. It was a sensitive topic and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it. But as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he knew he could trust him.

"I'm orphaned. My father was killed a few weeks ago and my mother is dead, too. So I had to move to my brother, and he lives in Lima, so..."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know..." Blaine started but Kurt waved him down.

"It's okay. Well, not okay, but I have to move on. I guess I needed a new place to start over. And Finn is nice, I could have gotten a much worse guardian."

"Wait... Finn as in Finn Hudson?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Of course I do. He works with my dad" Blaine replied. "But how? I mean, Finn is a vampire. His father was a member of the council, too. And he died long ago."

"Sorry, I meant half-brothers. After his father's death our mother remarried my father. That's the connection between us. And after my father's death Finn became my guardian. So I couldn't stay at home."

"Do you have a good relationship?" Blaine asked moving closer.

"I don't know. We had a rocky start but I think we are good now." Kurt looked down for a moment. He didn't really had much to say because he barely knew Finn. "Let's speak about your family."

Kurt knew at the moment after his question that Blaine didn't want to speak about his family. His eyes turned sad and he looked down. So Kurt wanted to tell him that he didn't have to speak about it if he doesn't want to, but Blaine started speaking.

"I have a family, well, my father and my brother. My mother is dead. Maybe Finn told you that it's not a safe job to be in the council. Most of the members lost someone from their family. I was five when my mother was killed. My brother is ten years older than me, and he left after he turned 18. He couldn't stand our father and I can understand. Dad is... well, he isn't the best person in the world."

Blaine fell silent but Kurt saw that he wanted to continue. So he took the boy's hand and waited.

"You know, my father was a fantastic man when my mother was still alive" Blaine said. "But after her death he changed. He hated everyone, even us. And after I came out... he sent me to Carmel to teach me how to be straight. Because he didn't want a fag in his family."

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt said as he moved a little closer.

Blaine looked up, his eyes were tearful and red. His face was only a few inches away from Kurt's and he slowly closed the distance between them...

"Blaine, you won't believe what just happened!"

The door opened suddenly and Jeff bursted into the room. Blaine and Kurt jumped quickly apart and stared at Jeff in confusion. The blond noticed he interrupted something.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were alone. But I can come back if..."

"We've just finished watching a movie. You didn't interrupt anything" Blaine said and stood up. Kurt followed.

"Yes, and I have to go anyway. You know, homework" Kurt said and left the room fast, closing the door behind him. He walked to the end of the corridor before leaning against the wall. He was confused. What the hell happened?

~ o ~

The next few days passed uneventfully. Kurt only met Blaine when they shared classes and the other boy didn't speak to him, didn't even send a text message. Kurt felt a stab in his heart every time he saw Blaine but he had to remind himself that nothing really happened. He didn't even know if Blaine liked him that way. So he couldn't act like a child.

After his classes on Friday he went home. Finn made his weekend free, so he wanted to spend some time with Kurt to get to know each other better. He ordered pizza ("I don't know who invented this food but I love him!") and suggested to watch some TV. Kurt wasn't in the mood but didn't want to talk about Blaine with Finn, and he was sure his half-brother would ask questions, so he changed into comfortable clothes and waited for the pizza to arrive.

"What do you want to watch?" Finn asked as he sat down with a glass of blood in his hand.

"I don't know. Anything but sport" Kurt replied but didn't look up from his hands.

"What is the problem?" Finn asked as he took in Kurt's posture. "Is it the school?"

"It's nothing. I just had a hard week" Kurt said quietly.

"Nice try. So what is it?" Finn asked again. Kurt sighed. He knew he couldn't get away from this.

"There is a guy..." he started but Finn interrupted him.

"Oh, no-no-no. No. I'm not ready for this. I'm new in this guardian thing, you can't have a boyfriend now!"

"I don't have a boyfriend" Kurt said and tried not to hear Finn's _Thank God!_ comment. "We are just friends. Or I think we are. I'm not sure."

"So... you're said because you don't know if you are friends? Why don't you just ask him?"

Kurt looked up smiling. Finn didn't understand and he wanted to leave it that way.

"Yeah, you're right. I will ask him on Monday" he said and he was very grateful that the pizza arrived right after that, so he didn't have to continue this conversation.

He found out that Finn could eat as many pizza as a human teenage boy, even after his regular dinner. Kurt chose two slices of the vegetarian pizza, because Finn said he would stake himself first but never try a pizza full of vegetables, so Kurt left him the others with meat. They only made small talks in the rest of the night, so Blaine didn't come up once again.

~ o ~

After an eventful weekend Kurt arrived at Dalton just after 7. His new guard – Ryder – went with him, so he didn't need Jake's help. Ryder was a little strange; Kurt was sure the man (or better boy, because Kurt was certain he couldn't be much older than him) was hyperactive and saw him a few times dancing on the corridor when he thought nobody can see him. But he seemed like a nice person, so Kurt wanted to get to know him better.

After arriving Kurt went to his room and as he opened the door, he found Nick, Jeff and Blaine sitting on the beds and talking.

"Hey, guys" Kurt greeted them and set down his bag.

"We were waiting for you" Nick said and offered a glass of blood for Kurt. The boy took it gratefully.

"Thanks. So why were you waiting for me?" Kurt asked and sat down on his bed beside Jeff.

"We think you should join the Warblers" Blaine said, smiling.

"There is a competition next week and we need your voice to win it" Jeff continued with an even larger smile.

"It's really sweet that you thought I would be a good choice but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" asked the three boys in synch. They were so loud that Kurt jumped back.

"Well, I... I'm new here. This school is much harder than my old one, a-and I don't have a good voice..."

"Your voice is perfect, Kurt" Blaine interrupted him.

"Yes, I heard you, too. You are amazing. And you have to join us!" Jeff said and hugged Kurt. "We are gonna win the competition, come back with a large trophy and be the coolest guys in all Ohio. Doesn't it sound good, Kurtie?"

"I'm not that popular type, Jeff, but thank you" Kurt said and slipped out of Jeff's arms.

"Please, Kurt, we really need you" Nick begged him. "We have to have twelve members to take part of the competition. And you are perfect! Please!"

All the three looked at Kurt with big pleading eyes and Kurt sighed.

"Oh, no! You can't do this to me!" he mumbled and covered his eyes.

"So... are you going to join us?" Blaine asked and as Kurt looked at him between his fingers, he knew he couldn't say no.

"Yes" he said finally and the other three jumped up from happiness.

"Thanks, Kurt, you will really love the Warblers" Nick said while Jeff ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Yes, Kurtie, it will be so much fun!" the blond said as Kurt pulled away and fixed his hair.

"Could you just stop calling me Kurtie? I really don't like it" Kurt told Jeff. The boy shook his had.

"No, Kurt is just too serious. Like Wes with his gavel stuck up in his..."

"Jeff" Nick hissed and pulled Jeff to him. "Can't you just stop talking in the right time?"

"But baby, I only said the thruth" Jeff pouted and shoved his face in front of Nick's for a kiss. Nick hesitated for a moment but gave the blond a quick peck.

"You're impossible, you know?" Nick asked as Jeff pulled him into a kiss.

"That's why you love me" Jeff smirked.

"Okay, guys, I'm so not sorry for interrupting, but you need to stop now" Blaine said and stood up. "It was good to see you, Kurt. Meet me tomorrow in front of the chemistry lab after your last class. I will take you to the auditorium."

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine.

"I will be there."

"And don't worry, we will meet in the auditorium, too" Jeff said and gave Nick another kiss before joining Blaine.

"I had no doubt, Jeff" Kurt murmured as the boys finally left the room, leaving Kurt and Nick alone. Nick was silent but he watched Kurt with a big smile.

"So... are you certain Jeff was the good choice for the eternity?" Kurt asked finally. Nick through himself back on his pillows and laughed.

~ o ~

Kurt waited for Blaine after his last class, but the boy was late. It was frustrating because Kurt was already nervous and didn't want to be late and make a bad first appearance. He drummed with his fingers on the wall behind him and checked his phone in every twenty seconds.

"I'm here" Blaine shouted and arrived in front of him with vampire speed. "I'm sorry, I had to finish something. Are you ready?"

After Kurt had nodded, Blaine took his hand and led him to the auditorium. The rest of the Warblers were already there. Three of the boys were sitting behind a desk and the others were standing around them chatting.

"This is the council, they will decide if you can join us after your performance" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"You didn't say I have to perform!" Kurt hissed back. Blaine looked at him guiltily.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you?" he said and led Kurt onto the stage. "Good luck!"

And with that, Blaine was gone. Kurt stood there speechless, staring at the others with wide eyes.

"What will you sing for us today?" asked an asian boy from behind the desk.

"I..." Kurt started but nothing else came out. He can't do this. He looked at Blaine, who nodded encouragingly. In that moment, Kurt knew the perfect song. "Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm going to sing Blackbird from The Beatles."

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take this broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..._

Kurt looked around. All of the Warblers were watching him grinning, some of the boys were even moving slowly from side to side as he continued singing. It was one of his favourite songs, his mother used to sing it for him when he had been younger. He had learned the lyrics in no time and he had sung it on his father's next birthday as a suprise for him.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

He finished his song and realised that he was crying. He quickly wiped his face as the others clapped.

"Thank you, Kurt" said another Warbler from behind the desk. "We need a few minutes for voting. Please wait outside."

"Shut up, Thad" Jeff said suddenly. "Kurtie was great, we need him. So who is in favour of Kurt's affiliation as our new member?"

The boys raised their hands at the same time.

"Looks like we have a new member" Nick singsonged and then he went onto the stage and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Congratulations, Kurt" the asian council member said but Kurt didn't hear him as Jeff, Blaine and some other boys, whose name he didn't know, joined them on the stage to gratulate him.

**Next time: a competition with some complications**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I know it was cruel from me that I didn't let the boys have each other but I hope I made it good with this chapter.:) I really enjoyed writing this one.**

**I started posting another story (The quest), if you are interested you can find it under my penname. I will post the next chapter in a few days.**

**Warning: violence**

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

The Warblers were practicing their songs since forever. Kurt was tired and bored. Blaine directed every single member of the choir, even if he wasn't part of the council. It seemed as if they were just the backup dancers for Blaine, who got every single solo for the competition on Saturday.

"Kurt, pay attention! Two steps right, round, two steps left" Blaine said and showed him what to do. Kurt nodded and did the movements, but Blaine shook his head.

"Too slow" he said and went to Kurt, who rolled his eyes and bit his lip to not say anything. "Look, we really have to win this. If we are good enough, we will be the show choir which can go to the Nationals. Nationals, Kurt! In New York!"

"Okay, what if I'm not good enough, huh? Go and win your competition, and I will stay at home" Kurt said angrily and turned to leave the common room. Blaine ran after him and caught his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"You are not so bad, you just have to practice more. What if we meet tomorrow after classes and I show you the movements again?" Blaine asked with hope in his eyes. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now from the beginning!"

~ o ~

Kurt went to the auditorium the next day. Blaine was there already, dancing on the stage.

"I'm here. So show me those fantastic movements of yours, master" Kurt said venomously. He was pissed because of the practice the previous day. He never thought Blaine would act that way. He didn't like it.

"Are you still angry?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Of course I am, Blaine. You treated me like a five-year-old yesterday. And yes, it hurts. I'm not that bad!"

"Kurt, we have to win this competition. There are so many good dancers in the New Directions and the Vocal Adrenaline, we have to be better! Everyone of us!" Blaine said and stepped closer.

"You know what? I think we are going to lose. Because our lead singer is a dictator!" Kurt almost yelled and he took a step towards Blaine, too.

"You know, it's a really hard job to keep this group together" Another step.

"Yeah, because you have to have your backup dancers for your show." Another step.

"You don't know anything." There was only a small distance between them.

"I know that nobody can get a solo because you have everything. And it's not just now, it was the same before I got here" Kurt said. His voice was calm now and very quiet.

"Everyone can get a solo. It's not my problem I have the best voice."

Kurt looked at Blaine disbelievingly. Who the hell is this guy and where is Blaine?

"You know, the other day, when you almost kissed me, I thought you are different. It looks like I was wrong" he said and turned to leave. Blaine went after him, and just like in the common room the previous day, he took Kurt's hand to stop him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I thought you were a nice guy. Somebody I can trust. Somebody, whose touch felt like electricity on my skin. But I don't like the way you are when it's about the Warblers."

"So... you like me? Like, the not-Warbler me?" Blaine asked and held Kurt's face between his hands.

"Yes, I like it. But I don't like how you act when you are Blaine, the Warbler. Because you are a douchebag, you are annoying and perfectionist and..."

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine was right there. One of his hands moved down to Kurt's hip to pull the boy closer and his other hand remained under Kurt's chin. And Blaine's lips... well, they were right on his. Kurt needed a few seconds to take in the situation and react. Because it was so good to feel Blaine's lips moving against his and he wanted to kiss back desperately, but they were fighting because of Blaine's behaviour when it happened. So Kurt pulled away to make some distance between them.

"Blaine..."

"Please, just don't say anything" Blaine said and looked into Kurt's eyes. And those hazel eyes... God, they could make Kurt going crazy. Therefore when Blaine leaned in again, he just left the kiss happen.

Kurt had a few kisses earlier, but his partner was a girl from his class because he wanted to show his father that he could be the son he always wanted. But this one was so different. It was delicious and Blaine smelled so good and he wanted more, so he parted his lips when he felt Blaine's tongue against his teeth...

Suddenly, Blaine was gone. Kurt opened his eyes and saw the boy standing a few steps away, keeping a hand over his mouth as if he was sick.

"Oh, God, Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said and took a step away.

"But..."

"We can't let this happen. Believe me, it would be bad for you and for me, too."

Blaine turned around and left the auditorium fast. Kurt didn't move, he couldn't. He didn't understand Blaine. Sometimes he was sweet and caring and sometimes... well, he was confusing. Why did he kissed him if didn't want anything from him? Kurt slowly sink down onto the floor, his tears falling freely from his eyes.

~ o ~

"Okay, guys, so we are going to be the last group to perform" Thad said to the Warblers.

They were in Lima because the Mckinley organized the competition that year. Kurt was nervous as hell, he just saw the crowd in the auditorium, and the fact that Finn came with his friends to see their performance wasn't helping either. He wanted to be over with the whole thing and not sit through the other two groups performances.

And on the top of that, there was Blaine. The guy who kissed him and ran away. He was angry at Blaine because he didn't like the way he treated him and because he realised he had feelings for him. Strong feelings which weren't going away. So he tried not to look at the other boy because he didn't need the pain he caused in his chest right know.

"Come on, the Vocal Adrenaline is on the stage" Wes, the other council member said and went ahead to show the way to their seats.

"Kurt, wait" Blaine said suddenly from behind him, but Kurt acted like he didn't hear it and tried to follow the others. Blaine was faster and got to the door before Kurt could.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did and..." Blaine started but Kurt cut in.

"I don't understand you. Why did you kiss me if you didn't want anything from me? I'm not a toy you can play with if you want and then throw away, I'm a person!" Kurt tried to go out but Blaine didn't let him.

"I know and I didn't want to hurt you. But believe me, if we were dating it wouldn't be good for us" Blaine tried to explain but Kurt couldn't understand his motives.

"Why? Because it would be weird to date the half-blood kid? Listen to me, Blaine. I have enough of you and your mixed signals, just leave me the hell alone!"

Blaine finally let Kurt go, and the boy rushed towards the auditorium to be as far away from Blaine as possible.

The Vocal Adrenaline was already on the stage, singing and dancing like professionals. Kurt watched them as if he were hyptonised because they were _really _good. And it was an oppotunity to keep his thoughts away from Blaine.

After a short pause, the New Directions followed the Vocal Adrenaline on the stage. They could perform three songs because they had won the previous year. As Kurt watched them, he knew they had a good reason to be afraid. The New Directions was almost as good as the Vocal Adrenaline. They had some really great singers and they definitely were better dancers than the Warblers. There was no way they could win.

The New Directions finished the performance and left the stage, so it was time for the Warblers to go and get ready. Kurt looked around and saw the others' desperate eyes. So he wasn't the only one who thought they are going to lose.

"Kurt, come here" Wes said and waved Kurt to him.

"Yes?"

"You have to sing Blackbird again" Wes said simply. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? But..."

"We have to give them something more than the other two groups did. We're not the best dancers but we have some incredible singers and you are definitely one of them. So congratulations, you have your first solo. Don't screw up."

"But... but..." Kurt started but Wes was already gone. Kurt couldn't move, he felt sick and thought he will pass out at every second.

"Kurt, you have to pull yourself together" Nick whispered as he stepped closer to his roommate. "You can do this. You did it at Dalton and you were incredible."

"But I can't. There are so many people out there."

Nick sighed and shook Kurt's shoulders.

"Deep breath. Just imagine that you are in our auditorium alone. It will be fine. Now, come on!"

Nick shoved Kurt to the center of the stage and went to his place. Kurt had only time for taking a deep breath, before the music had begun. He closed his eyes, pretended that he was at home in his room, that nobody saw or heard him, and started singing. The song brought back his memories again but he didn't want to cry this time, he had lost enough tears in the previous days, so he sang louder and stronger to let out his emotions. Before he had realised it, the song was over and it seemed like the applause would never end.

He came back to the present and quickly took his place in the background to make place for Blaine and his Pink song. That was the second he knew he had done a great job. It made him happy because even if they won't win, he did his best to help his choir. Their second song was perfect. Every note, every movement was in the right place, so when they finally left the stage, they were very satisfied.

After the Warblers' performance the judges moved back to one of the classrooms to discuss the groups' work and vote about the winner. Some of the Warblers stayed in the auditorium, but Kurt needed some fresh air, so he went out for a walk. It was dark out there, the air chilly but that's what he needed. He went away from the entrance to make room for the others and walked towards the football ground. When he was alone, he leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths.

He did it. He didn't run away, he sang his solo and made it pretty good. They had a chance to win. That was the first time Kurt thought about how cool it would be to go to New York. He had never been there earlier, but he saw some movies and it was one of dreams to visit the city someday.

"What are you doing here, lady?" a tall boy in football jacket asked.

Kurt pushed himself off the wall to look taller. He knew from his experiences in the past that the football players could be the cruelest kids in the school, and Mckinley was a full vampire school, he didn't want to be the target of some bully.

"Nothing, just needed some air. I think I go back now" he said and tried to sidestep the boy but he didn't let him.

"Not so fast, baby" the boy said, pushed Kurt hard against the wall and held down his arms, so Kurt couldn't go away.

"Let me go" he demanded.

"Why should I? You look pretty delectable. I could imagine a few enjoyable things we could do together" the boy said and pressed his body to Kurt's, so he could stroke Kurt's hair. He tried to move away but the boy grabbed his hair to stop him.

"My friends are searching for me now and if you don't let go, you will be in trouble" Kurt said and tried to unfold how terrified he was.

"I'm so afraid" the other mocked and ripped Kurt's shirt with a fast movement. Kurt wanted to scream but nothing came out. His attacker could have seen it because he smiled and moved closer to Kurt's neck. He could feel sharp teeth piercing his skin and quickly closed his eyes because he didn't want to see anything.

The bite never came. Actually, the meaty hands were gone, too. Kurt opened his eyes and saw the boy standing a few steps away, staring at him with angry red eyes. But there was somebody else, too. Somebody in Dalton uniform, standing in front of Kurt protectively.

"If I see you once again going near him, I swear I will rip your heart out. Do you understand?" Blaine said in a deep, dark voice.

"Oh, come on, we were just having fun" Kurt's attacker said and stepped a little closer.

"I say it once again, Karofsky. If you go near him one more time, you will regret it. Go before I lose my patience."

Karofsky looked Blaine deep into his eyes, then he stared at Kurt for a long moment, but finally shook his head and went away. Blaine stayed in his position in front of him for minutes, before his shoulders relaxed and he turned around to see Kurt. Blaine's eyes were still red but his gaze softened when he saw Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked and stepped closer to look for injuries. Kurt nodded shakily.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"I could tear him into a million pieces when I saw what he was doing" Blaine murmured and pulled Kurt into a hug. After a few seconds he let Kurt out of his arms but stayed close, reaching out to stroke Kurt's cheek, but the boy pulled away.

"I don't want this, Blaine" he said with sorrowful eyes.

"Do you not want me?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt looked into his eyes.

"Of course I want you, Blaine, I think you know that. But I don't want you to push me away every time we get close to each other."

Blaine couldn't respond. He knew he screwed up but after he had left Kurt in the auditorium, he couldn't think about anything but Kurt. He had to make the boy forgive him,

"I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. After the kiss in the auditorium I can't stop thinking about you. I need you, Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few long moments. Blaine thought he would say no, but Kurt finally nodded. Blaine leaned in to kiss him but Kurt pushed him away.

"Not so fast, I have a few conditions" Kurt said with a small smile.

"And what would they be?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"First of all, we have to take it slow. I don't want to rush into a relationship. We have to get to know each other better before we do something more."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, that's fine with me. What else?"

"If you repeat the scene in the auditorium, I will leave you" Kurt replied.

Blaine looked down ashamed and nodded. Kurt was right. The other boy lifted his chin gently with his left hand and gave him a small peck.

"Let's go back inside. There should be a result by now" Kurt said. Blaine reached out hesitantly to take the other boy's hand and smiled when Kurt let him.

~ o ~

"Where the hell have you been?" Nick asked silently from his place on the stage. By time time the two boys arrived, the three groups were on the stage again, waiting for the results. Nick took in Kurt's torn shirt with wide eyes. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Later" Kurt whispered because one of the judges came up onto the stage and stepped to the microphone.

"So we have heard a lot of songs tonight, and we had to choose a winner. I know that nobody cares because it's just some show choir competition and I already don't remember half of it..."

"Excuse me, can you please say who the winner is?" asked the New Directions' coach. The woman look at him like she wanted to hit him because he had interrupted her speech, but sighed and took out a piece of paper from the envelope.

"The first place goes to the Warblers from Dalton Academy. Congratulations" she said in a monotone tone and left the stage, but nobody cared.

The boys were ecstatic. They were the ones who can go to New York. New York! Kurt had the biggest grin on his face since a long time as he helped to lift the trophy into the air. They did it. And it was partly his success.

"Come on, guys, it's party time!" Jeff yelled and pulled Nick to him. "Let's get back to the school."

The Warblers all agreed and started walking towards the exit. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the end of the hallway.

"So... can I kiss you now?" Blaine asked, standing as close as possible without touching Kurt's lips.

"I think we deserve one" Kurt replied and closed the small distance between them.

"What are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice from behind them. Kurt quickly pulled away from Blaine to look at Finn, who was standing there with shocked expression.

Oh, crap.

**Next time: some I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-brother talk and others**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! So here is our boys' first date. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Warning: angst at the end of the chapter**

Kurt jumped away from Blaine and stared at Finn with wide eyes.

"Finn... Ehm... This is Blaine!" Kurt said awkwardly, pointing at Blaine.

"I know him" Finn said and took a tentative step towards the boys. "And you said you are just friends. So what's going on here?"

Kurt glanced towards Blaine. The boy looked down and Kurt was sure his face would be scarlet if Blaine hadn't been a vampire.

"Well, we aren't just friends anymore. We like each other, so we started dating" Kurt replied.

_Not exactly true but better than the real situation._

Finn said nothing for a few long moments. He stared at Blaine like he couldn't decide if he wanted the boy dating Kurt or not and wasn't impressed by Blaine's behaviour. He should have said something at least.

"Than I think you should come over tomorrow. Both of you. I want to talk about this situation."

Blaine finally looked up at Finn. His eyes were as wide as possible and Kurt could hear him gulp. He could understand.

"We will be there for lunch" Kurt said because he knew Blaine wouldn't reply. Finn nodded and turned to leave but stopped after a few steps.

"Congratulations, by the way. You were really great" he said and finally left the boys alone.

"He's going to kill me" Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked at him and suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Of course he isn't. He just takes the guardianship very seriously. It's gonna be okay. I think he just wants to know if we do something stupid."

Blaine nodded but didn't seem to be assured at all. Kurt took his hand and smiled at him.

"We are going to deal with this together, but now we have a party to attend. We really deserve it, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Let's go" Blaine said and still holding Kurt's hand he led the way back to their bus.

~ o ~

"He's going to kill me" Blaine said for the 100th time as they arrived at Finn's house the next day.

"Calm down. It's not that bad" Kurt said and smiled briefly as a guard opened the gate for them.

"We will see how wonderful you will feel when I introduce you my father. Maybe we can do it the next weekend. Are you free?" Blaine said nervously and Kurt had to suppress a smile.

"I thought you don't want me to meet your father as long as possible. What changed?" he asked and opened the front door.

"Since I have to have lunch with your brother, even if we haven't had a proper date, I think you deserve an afternoon with my father" Blaine said quietly as they walked into the living room.

"We will talk about it later" Kurt said and smiled when he saw Finn standing up and coming to greet them.

"Hi, little bro. Blaine" Finn nodded towards Blaine.

"Hi, Finn" Blaine greeted him. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. He knew this situation was very uncomfortable for Blaine but they had to go through it sooner or later.

"So what would you like for lunch?" Finn asked and went back to the couch.

"I think I will take A positive today. Blaine?" Kurt asked as he walked towards the door. He was quite comfortable now in Finn's house to help himself.

"That will be good for me, too. I'll go with you to help" Blaine replied and started walking towards Kurt, but Finn stopped him.

"I think Kurt can handle it. Why don't you stay here?" Finn asked with a too big smile on his face.

"Oh, okay" Blaine said and took a few hesitating steps towards the couch.

"I will be quick" Kurt said and rushed out of the room to come back with the blood as soon as possible.

"Take a seat" Finn said when Kurt was gone and sat down in an armchair. Blaine chose the further end of the couch.

"So what are your intentions with my brother?" Finn asked directly after Blaine had sat down. The boy looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Uh. To be honest, we're barely together. I haven't thought about it since I want to get to know him first." Blaine could see that Finn wasn't impressed by his answer, so he continued. "But I really like him and I would be happy if this would work out fine."

Finn stared at him for a long moment before speaking up.

"If I'm right Kurt told you about our family situation. It's really hard for him to fit in and he was very close to his father. So I don't want him to have a heartbreak because of you. It would be too much for him."

Blaine nodded because he could absolutely understand what Finn had said. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

"As I said, I really like him and would never hurt him. But I understand your fears. We barely know each other, so I can't say everything will be fine. But I promise you I will do everything to make him happy as long as we are together."

Finn wanted to say something but Kurt came back with their blood.

"Here you are" he said happily and handed Blaine a glass of blood. "Is everything okay?"

Finn and Blaine nodded simultaneously with forced smiles.

"Of course. We were just... talking about school" Finn said. "So the exams are coming. Do you think you are ready for that?"

Kurt didn't believe that the conversation was about their school work but he knew Finn wouldn't tell the truth. He will just ask Blaine later.

"Yes, I think" he said and sipped his lunch.

"I will help you" Blaine said but looking at Finn he knew he shouldn't have said that in front of the man. "If you need it, of course" he added quickly.

"I will let you know if I need help, thank you" Kurt said and rolled his eyes at Finn, who glared at Blaine like an overprotective father.

"Let's speak about something else. When will you go to New York?" Finn asked and the boys were very thankful for the change of topic.

~ o ~

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Dalton late that evening. After the uncomfortable questions about their relationship Finn didn't ask about them and they had a really good afternoon.

"So... what were you talking about when I wasn't there?" Kurt asked in front of his room. Blaine sighed and looked down.

"He asked about our relationship" he said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth. That we barely know each other and didn't know how we will work out. I think he expected another answer" Blaine said and didn't look up. Kurt took his hand and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it. I promise you I will never bring you home anymore" he said with a small smile. Blaine finally looked up.

"It's fine. He is just worried about you, I can completely understand."

"So... you won't run away?" Kurt asked jokingly. Blaine laughed.

"Of course I won't, you can't get rid of me so easily. But you owe me a reward" he said and Kurt didn't like the look on his face.

"And what would it be?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to go on a date with me. Tomorrow" Blaine said and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"I think it's resorvable" Kurt said against Blaine's lips and kissed back.

~ o ~

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked as they drove away from Dalton. Blaine tied a kerchief in front of his eyes, so he didn't see where they headed. They were on their way for 20 or maybe 30 minutes and Kurt started to get impatient. He wanted to see.

"It's my secret. But we are almost there" Blaine said and turned left.

"It's not funny, you know?" Kurt said and he almost took the kerchief off. He really wanted to know where they were.

"It's for yesterday. You deserve it" Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt leaned back with a sigh.

"Okay, fine. But after this date you can't blame me for that conversation. Deal?"

"Deal" Blaine said and stopped the car. "We are here."

"Finally" Kurt said and wanted to take the blindfold off but Blaine didn't let him.

"We will walk for a little while and you have to keep it on" he said and helped Kurt to get out.

"It has to be really good or else I will leave you here" he said and started walking into the direction Blaine guided him.

"You will love it, I promise" Blaine whispered into his ear.

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Kurt could feel the rocky path under his legs and he was wondering where they were. He didn't really know Westerville but he was sure he wasn't here before.

"Okay, we can take this off" Blaine said and helped Kurt to take the blindfold off. The boy blinked a few times to get used to the darkness around them.

They were somewhere in the forest but not too far from the road. Kurt could hear the noise of the cars passing by and see the lights of the street-lamps. And in front of him, he could see the remains of an old building.

"What is this?" he asked and stepped closer.

"That's what I wanted to show you" Blaine went straight to the building and climbed on one of the walls before helping Kurt. "It was the council building centuries ago. And if the legends are true, there are a few ghosts around waiting for us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ghosts, huh? Do you want to scare me, so I will run into your arms, Blaine Anderson?" he asked with a smile and Blaine laughed.

"Of course I do" the boy replied and led the way into the center of the building. "I come here often. My mom used to tell me stories about the balls the vampires had here. She said those were the most fantastic events of the vampire world and everybody wanted to be there."

He stopped in the middle of what looked like a ballroom and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Well, I have to say this is really fantastic, Blaine, although I don't understand why you chose this place for our first date" Kurt said and enjoyed the closeness of Blaine.

"Because I thought we will have have a romantic dinner here" Blaine said and pulled away from Kurt to run back to the car for something. As he came back, he held a basket in his hands.

"Oh. That certainly is a suprise" Kurt smiled and peeked into the basket. He could see two blood bags, cheese, bread, meat and fruits there. "That looks delicious."

"It is. Come on, help me" Blaine said and started laying out a blanket.

Kurt helped him and then they packed out the food and sat down. Blaine poured them blood and took a slice of cheese. Kurt chose the grapes first and drank from his blood, too.

"This is perfect, Blaine, thank you" he said as they started eating.

"Oh, I forgot something" Blaine said suddenly and took out two candles from the basket. "Now it is perfect" he said with a huge grin.

The boys chatted as they ate their dinner. Kurt learned a lot about Blaine and he talked about his past before his father had died. It was a good thing that there was somebody else apart from Finn who he could talk with. His therapist told him once that he had to find somebody who he could trust and tell him about his parents' death because it could help him to move on and she was right.

"I think we should go back" Kurt said as he glanced at his watch and saw how late it was.

"Just give me five more minutes. We aren't finished here" Blaine said and stood up, pulling Kurt up with him.

"What is your plan, Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked and watched Blaine pushing some buttons on his phone.

"This is a ballroom, Kurt, and I thought we could dance before going back to the school" Blaine said and started a slow song. He put the phone down and reached out for Kurt's hand. The other boy stepped to him smiling, placing his right hand into Blaine's outstreched one.

"I have never danced with a boy before" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as they moved slowly around.

"Good thing to know" Blaine said and pulled Kurt a little closer. "So... did you like the date?"

Kurt nodded

"It was fantastic, Blaine" he said and enjoyed the closeness of Blaine's body. It was like a dream. With the beautiful dinner, the candles, the music... wait...

"The music's just stopped" Kurt said and looked around. It was dark again and he had no idea where they had left their things.

"Maybe my phone died" Blaine said and pulled away from Kurt to go and look for his phone. He found the basket fast and he remembered that he had left his phone right next to it but there was nothing. "Weird" he muttered.

"Did you find it?" Kurt asked and stepped closer. Blaine shook his head.

"No. I left it right here but I can't find now."

"I will try to call your number. It has to be somewhere near" Kurt said and took out his own phone. He dialled Blaine's number and held the phone to his ear. It only took a second to hear the familiar ringtone from the other end of the room. It didn't take long, though, because somebody on the other end of the line ended the call. Somebody that wasn't Blaine.

"We have to get out of here" Blaine whispered as he realised they weren't alone. He took Kurt's hand and started running towards the car, leaving everything behind. He quickly opened the doors as they reached the vehicle and wanted to start it but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. He was so afraid, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

"It doesn't want to work" Blaine said and tried again.

"What? Blaine, there is somebody out there, somebody who can hurt us. We have to get out of here!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Blaine shouted in frustration. He made another try but because it was unsuccessful he leaned back to think. They needed help but leaving the car could be dangerous. Staying in car wasn't a good choice either. He looked at Kurt and saw the boy dialling somebody's number.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I try to call Finn. If somebody, he can help" Kurt said and he let out a shaky breath when Finn answered the call. "Finn! You have to help me. Blaine and I are on a date but there is somebody else who took Blaine's phone and we can't start the car..."

_"Calm down, Kurt, where are you?"_ Finn asked. Kurt could tell that he was nervous.

"The-the old council building" Kurt stammered.

_"What the hell are you doing there alone?" _Finn asked angrily but he didn't wait for Kurt's answer. _"Okay, we will be there in a few minutes. Stay in the car, lock the doors and find something you can use as a weapon."_

Finn disconnected the call and Kurt put the phone into his pocket with shaking hand.

"He will be here soon. He said..."

"Already done" Blaine said and continued his search on the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked and kept his eyes on the trees around them.

"Here you are!" Blaine said and pulled out a long knife. "My grandfather gave me for my birthday. I never thought I will use it."

"I hope you don't have to use it" Kurt said and bit his lip. It was so dark and silent around them, and every second seemed like a year.

"They are coming. Just a few more minutes" Blaine said but Kurt could see that his hands were shaking, too.

He looked around again and this time he saw something that made his blood turn to ice. Between two trees in front of him, there was a man. And he had seen this man before. He was the one in their house after his father's death.

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed and closed his eyes as the man advanced on them.

The seconds passed by but nothing happened. He thought that the man would smash the window, that he would kill them quickly, but nothing happened, so Kurt opened his eyes carefully and let out a shaky breath as he saw the cars around them. Finn had arrived and he wasn't alone. It looked like he brought all of the guards with him. Kurt opened the door and quickly got out.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Finn, I saw him again! He was here!" Kurt said and looked around frantically.

"Who?" Finn asked and looked at Blaine who shrugged because he didn't know what Kurt was talking about.

"The man who broke in to my father's house. Who killed our neighbour. He was here" Kurt said and Finn gasped, looking around with wide eyes. If the man was here, it meant that he had followed Kurt and the boy was in bigger danger than he thought.

**Who is this man and what does he want from Kurt?**


	12. Chapter 11

"Whose crazy idea was going there alone?" Finn yelled when they arrived at his house. He thought it would be the best if they went there and not back to the school, and he called Blaine's father, too, to tell him about what had happened.

"Finn, calm down, please..." Kurt tried to soothe his brother.

"It was my idea" Blaine interrupted. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it could happen..."

"You know, I would understand if Kurt had some crazy idea like this because all of this is new for him, but you know very well what can happen if you don't bring your guard with you" Finn said, stepping into Blaine's personal space.

"Finn, please..." Kurt stepped to his brother and tried to pull him away from Blaine.

"No, Kurt, he is right" Blaine said quietly. "I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking because I wanted the date to be perfect and..."

"The what?"

Suddenly, everybody was silent in the room as a new vampire stepped in. Kurt didn't know him, although he looked familiar. He was tall, not so tall as Finn, but taller than Blaine. He had dark, almost black hair and very light blue eyes.

"Do you want to tell me that you were on a date with a boy?" the man asked from Blaine and his voice was full of disgust. Blaine looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, dad" Blaine said and tried to keep his voice down. "You know that I'm gay, of course I was on a date with a boy. By the way, this is Kurt, my boyfriend" Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it.

Kurt wanted to run out of the room. He heard a lot from his Blaine's father but nothing good. And now the man was staring at him as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to kill Kurt or drain him dry. The boy took a step back and as Blaine noticed his fearful behaviour he pulled Kurt behind him but didn't let go of his hand.

"How dare you!" Blaine's father said and stepped closer to be boys.

"John, enough!" Finn yelled and stepped in front of Blaine and Kurt protectively.

"Get out of the way, kid! Blaine is my son and has to learn the lesson" John Anderson said and tried to shove Finn out of his way.

"And this is my house, so if you try to raise a hand on your son I swear I will kick you out" Finn said and it seemed that John understood it would be better to retreat. He stepped back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So why I am here if not to speak about my son's sinful relationship with your brother, Hudson?" the man said but he didn't look at Finn, he stared at Blaine and Kurt behind his back.

"I think we should sit down" Finn said and led the way into the living room.

~ o ~

"I never want to meet your father again!" Kurt said as he brought clothes for Blaine. Finn decided after their conversation with Blaine's father that it would be the best for everyone if Blaine spent the night in one of Finn's guest rooms.

It wasn't a long talk. Finn told John about what had happened in the forest but the man didn't seem to be concerned at all. He blamed Kurt for making his son a fag again and at the end he had said that it would have been better if the mysterious man had made a good work and end both of the boys' life. Kurt was close to tears, Blaine wanted to hit his father and Finn knew if he don't kick the man out he would be the one who hit him first. So he made John leave the house fast and Blaine stay for the night.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to go this way" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into a hug. After the night's events he needed the boy's closeness.

"It's not your fault your father is a homophobe" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's cheek. The boy shook his head.

"It's not just that. I brought you into danger. Something could have happened tonight."

Blaine looked down but Kurt lifted his chin and forced the boy to look into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. This man... I-I don't know who he is or what he want from me but he would have found me even if you weren't there."

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes water. He pulled the boy back to him.

"It's okay. We are fine and next time we will be more careful."

"You mean you want to go on another date with me after all of this?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Of course I want. Tonight was fantastic, Blaine. I want to repeat it. If you want, too, of course."

Blaine grinned and nodded quickly.

"I would be glad to go out with you again."

The boys moved simultaneously and their lips met halfway. Kurt let themselves enjoy the kiss for a long moment before he pulled away.

"I should go back to my room" he whispered.

"Do you have to?" Blaine asked and didn't want to let Kurt go, he wanted to hold the boy and kiss him until they are out of air. But Kurt stepped back and looked into his eyes sadly.

"Sadly, yes. I don't think Finn would be happy if I stayed here with you."

"Then I think I have to let you go. One more kiss?" Blaine asked and reached out for Kurt who went back to him happily.

"Of course" Kurt said and gave Blaine another long kiss. He didn't want to go either, but he had to. "Goodnight, Blaine" he said and turned away, stepping to the door.

"Sleep well" Blaine said and Kurt saw him smiling widely before he closed the guestroom's door behind him.

~ o ~

"Good morning, boys" Finn said as he stepped into the kitchen the next morning. Kurt and Blaine were already there, drinking their breakfast blood.

"Good morning" they said almost at the same time.

"I think we should talk" Finn sighed and sat down. He knew it will be uncomfortable for the boys but they had to have this conversation.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly and looked at Blaine who seemed to be a little scared.

"It's not about last night, don't worry" Finn said as he saw the boys' scared look. "Well, not completely. First of all, you have to promise me that you only go on date in a public place and only with your guards."

The boys nodded instantly. They knew that Finn was right and it was the best for them.

"There's another thing and I think Blaine should know about it, too" Finn continued and Kurt frowned because he didn't know what it can be.

"What is it?" he asked when Finn didn't say it right away.

"I talked to the principal in the morning and he agreed with me. We think it would be safer for you if you don't stay in the dorm on weekdays but come home every day after your classes."

"What?" Kurt asked as he stood up. "This is insane. Why should I come home every day? It's not like that man can break into the school."

"You don't know that" Finn said and would be happier if Kurt had understood him. "He is really determined, he followed you here and I don't like the fact that he knew where to find you after you left the school."

"But..."

"Kurt, I think Finn's right" Blaine cut in. "You would be in more danger if you stay in the school. Please, just listen to Finn. It is for your best."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long moment. He thought the boy wouldn't agree with Finn but it looked like he was left alone.

"Fine" Kurt huffed. "But I want to be able to go out with Blaine a few times a week."

Finn raised an eyebrow and Blaine had to suppress a laugh.

"Public place, three guards and I won't say anything" Finn said finally with a sigh. "Unless I see a negative change in your notes. Then your dates with Blaine will be canceled. Okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. Finn became extremly fast like his father.

"Then I think you should leave, you have classes in an hour. The guards are waiting for you outside" Finn said and watched the boys leave before he turned back to his study.

~ o ~

"I got your text. Is everything okay?" Blaine asked as he made his way into the auditorium. He just got a text from Kurt five minutes earlier and he rushed there.

"Yeah. Come on" Kurt said as he stepped to Blaine, took his hand and led him onto the stage. "I have a suprise."

He was so excited because he planned something special in return for their first date. He led Blaine into the center of the stage and pointed towards something cowered with a blanket.

"Our fist date was perfect and I wanted to make the second special, too. I know the circumstances aren't the best but I hope you will like it" Kurt said and lifted the blanket off. It looked like it was a complete three-course dinner under it, with candles and flowers, as in a restaurant.

"Wow" Blaine said and stepped closer. He rarely ate human food but it looked delicious.

"So, Mr Anderson, would you like to eat this delicious dinner with me?" Kurt asked with a smile and lit the candles after Blaine had nodded and sat down beside him. Kurt poured them some blood and offered one of the glasses for Blaine.

"This is fantastic, Kurt" Blaine said and took the glass from Kurt.

"I knew you would like it" Kurt smiled. They drank from the blood and then he set down his glass, so he could lean closer for a kiss. Blaine did the same and pulled Kurt to him. He heard Kurt's heartbeat going faster, so he reached out, grabbed the boy by his neck and deepened the kiss.

"You take my breath away" Kurt whispered into his mouth as he pulled away for some air.

"I'm glad to hear that" Blaine said and captured Kurt's lips again. He laid Kurt down onto the blanket but didn't break the kiss as he did so. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and enjoyed his closeness, only after a few minutes did he realise what they were doing.

"Slow down" he said and quickly sat back up. "It's too much."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry" Blaine murmured and climbed into the other end of the blanket.

"Hey! Come back here" Kurt pouted. "I didn't say you should go away, just... just slow down a bit. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and went back to Kurt. He hesitated for a long moment, but put an arm around Kurt's waist at last.

"Is this okay?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

"This is definitely okay" Kurt said and gave Blaine a peck before turning back to the food. "Now, I think it's a little cold but maybe it will make it. Do you want some?" he pointed at the fried chicken in front of them.

"Yes, it looks really good" Blaine replied. He waited for Kurt to pick him some meat, potato and salad and took the plate from him. Kurt quickly filled his plate, too, and they started eating.

It was like their first date. They chatted and enjoyed the food and leaned against each other in the end.

"God, that was the best dinner I ever had" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Did you do that alone?"

Kurt started laughing and shook his head.

"No, of course not. I had neither time nor the ingredients. I only was in the school's kitchen once, but I don't want to go there again. That place is awful. So I asked Ryder to order something from Breadstix."

Blaine sighed dramatically.

"I finally thought I've found the perfect husband and it turns out he fooled me."

"Yes, but I know from where I can order to satisfy my husband" Kurt laughed but suddenly looked up when he realised what he had just said. "I mean... you want to marry me someday?"

Blaine didn't answer right away, he found a red patch on the blanket which seemed very interesting.

"You know, I think we are a great couple and I really hope that we will make it to the altar someday" he said and finally looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"You know, I hope you're right" Kurt said and kissed Blaine hard.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked when Kurt pulled away suddenly and stood up.

"_We _are going to the piano. I heard you can play it incredibly and I thought we could sing something" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"I will kill Jeff" Blaine said and sat down.

"It was Nick, actually" Kurt said and took out the notes. He hesitated between two songs and he decided this one would please Blaine. "Here."

Blaine took it from Kurt and stared at the lyrics.

"God, I love this song" he said and started playing. He played this song so many times that he could play it now without seeing the notes. He looked at Kurt and started singing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?__  
><em>_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out__  
><em>_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down__  
><em>_What's going on in that beautiful mind__  
><em>_I'm on your magical mystery ride__  
><em>_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..._

Kurt watched him playing and singing with a huge grin on his face. He knew this song would fit perfectly for Blaine's voice. The boy looked at him and then gestured towards the notes, asking Kurt silently to join him. Kurt smiled and started singing.

_I'll give my all to you__  
><em>_You're my end and my beginning__  
><em>_Even when I lose I'm winning__  
><em>_'Cause I give you all of me__  
><em>_And you give me all of you, ohoh..._

The boys stared right into each others eyes as they sang the song. After they were out of the lyrics, Blaine played a slow piece of music which Kurt didn't know but loved to hear. At the end, Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand.

"Well, Mr Hummel, I have to say that you are the best duet partner I ever had" he said and kissed Kurt's hand. 

"I could tell you the same" Kurt replied and leaned in for a kiss but stopped when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Shit... just one minute!" he said and picked up his phone while Blaine waited patiently.

_"Kurt? You don't have class, right?" _Finn asked on the other end of the line.

"No... I have Warbler practice" Kurt said quickly because he didn't want to tell Finn that he stayed late because he was with Blaine again.

_"Good. Is Blaine with you? We've found some pictures, they are probably about the man in the forest. Could you come here and take a look at them?" _

"Yes, we're on our way" Kurt said and disconnected the call, before turning towards Blaine. "They've found some pictures..."

"I heard it, Kurt" Blaine smiled. "Although I don't know if I can help. I didn't really saw him."

"I think we will need you, too" Kurt said quietly. To be honest, he needed Blaine to be there with him. Blaine nodded and reached out for Kurt's hand.

"Then I think we should go."

~ o ~

"Thank you, boys" Finn said as he led them to one of the meeting rooms. There were a lot of people, but Kurt only knew the one with the mohawk hair, Puck, Finn's friend.

"Could you tell me if the attacker was this man?" one of the men in uniform asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped closer, looking down at the picture. It wasn't a good one, it was dark and blurred, but he would notice that frightening look from everywhere.

"It's him" He said and stepped back to give place for Blaine.

"Are you sure?" the man asked. Kurt nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Then we will search for this man here. Do you know anything else that can help us?" An other man asked. Suddenly, Blaine spoke up and everybody turned towards him.

"I saw him before. He was the one who killed my mother."

**I promise you will find out more about this mysterious man soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I have some problems with my right eye and I have to get injections, so probably there will be weeks I won't be able to finish a new chapter and I will update later.**

**Sofia Michelle: Not too far from the truth.:)**

**Warning: Blaine's homophobe father is back!**

There was a long silence in the room as everybody stared at Blaine in disbelief.

"What... but... you can't be serious!" Finn said finally.

"I am! I can never forget this face! He was the one who ripped out my mother's heart!" Blaine yelled. Kurt took a tentative step towards him.

"Blaine, please, calm down..." he started as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder but the boy shook it off.

"No! I don't want to calm down! I want to find that bastard!" Blaine said and Kurt stepped back hastily as he saw Blaine's bright red eyes. He was really angry.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him, biting his lip. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes to calm himself down. He didn't want to scare Kurt.

"I'll be outside" he said and stepped out of the room before anybody could respond.

"Go after him" Finn told Kurt. "I'll call his dad."

Kurt nodded and left the room to go after Blaine. He didn't want to meet Blaine's father again but he knew they needed his help to find the man. He found Blaine quickly, he was sitting in the waiting room.

"Are you okay?" he asked and sat down next to the boy. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes were still red and very sad.

"I-I don't know. This is too much, I think" he replied and hugged Kurt, pulling the boy closer to him.

"It's gonna be okay. Finn and his men will find him and lock him up" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's hair.

"This is just so scary" Blaine said after a few minutes. "I know we don't know each other for a long time but you're very important for me. I don't want to lose you."

He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. The other boy sighed and squeezed his hand, pulling away.

"He won't hurt me, I promise" he said but he wasn't sure if he will be able to keep his promise. Kurt was just as terrified as Blaine, but he didn't want to show it.

~ o ~

"What was so important, Hudson? I have to work if you don't know" John Anderson said as he stepped into the room where Finn was waiting for him. He sent one of his men to go and find the boys as he saw Blaine's father arriving.

"We've found some pictures of the man who tried to attack the boys the other day" Finn said and stood up as he saw the boys arriving.

John glared at them as they entered the room with joined hands but didn't say anything. He turned back to Finn when the boys took their seats as far away from him as possible.

"I still don't see why I'm here" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"The man who attacked Kurt here and at his old home... he was the one who killed Mom" Blaine said quietly. John immediately turned towards him.

"This is insane. You don't even remember your mother, Blaine. You were too young when she passed away" his father replied, but Blaine shook his head and stood up.

"No, I'm sure he was the one but you saw him, too. I know you did, he turned towards you when he escaped."

John rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to deny his son's statement, but Blaine stepped to him with one of the pictures.

"See? He is the one" Blaine said and handed the picture to John. The man looked at it brifely like he didn't care.

"I don't remember. Yeah, maybe you're right. Then what? We didn't find him then and we won't find him now."

Finn and Kurt stared at the man in disbelief. He was finally one step closer to the killer of his wife and he didn't even care?

"You can't be so sure" Finn spoke up. "My best men are working on the case. Trust me, they fill find him. He can't be too far. He followed Kurt here for some reason."

"Good luck, Hudson. But I have to remind you, you're part of the council, so it would be great if you worked more on that then the case of your fag brother's stalker."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. Really? Again? He felt pity for Blaine to have such a bad person as his father.

"His name is Kurt and he is my boyfriend, so you should be more respectful" Blaine growled.

"Just leave him" Kurt waved. He knew from the past that they can't convince people like John Anderson that their thoughts are wrong.

"No! He can't do this!" Blaine said and stepped to his father. "You should know that you can never change me. I will never fall in love with a woman because it's impossible, I can't feel that way towards them. But I love Kurt and I hope he will be my mate someday. So you should just accept it."

John stared at his son with anger. As Blaine spoke, his eyes changed into a bright red. As Blaine finished, he didn't say a word as Kurt thought he will, he just turned around and left the room. When they were alone, Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on the next chair shakily.

"You were great" Kurt said as he jumped to him and hugged his boyfriend.

"Thank you" Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair and enjoyed his closeness for a long moment before turning to Finn. "Finn, I'm sure he was the one who killed my mother, even if my father won't affirm it."

Finn nodded with a small smile.

"I know. And don't worry, we will find him. He will pay for what he did."

~ o ~

The boys were busy in the next few weeks. The time to go to Nationals was close and they had to practise as much as they could. Finn didn't have news and Kurt started thinking that they won't find the man anytime soon. It made him and Blaine more and more nervous and wasn't good for their relationship either. They even had a fight a few days earlier which wasn't good considering they were only together for a little over a month. He was thinking about it the afternoon they were sitting in the common room with the other Warblers and didn't pay attention to the pointless argument about their song list.

"...What do you think, Kurt?" Wes asked and Kurt came back to reality fast. He blinked and looked around, everybody was staring at him expectantly.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention" he admitted.

"I asked if you want the Pink solo for the Nationals" Wes said irritably.

"I..." Kurt started but he changed his mind. "Do we have to do Pink again? I mean, I really like her songs but there are so many other performers whose songs we can choose from."

He knew he shouldn't have said that at the moment he finished his sentence.

"When we graduate and you will take one of the places in the council, you can choose the songs the Warblers sing. Now, it's not your duty" Wes said icily and Kurt looked down.

"Okay, I think Blaine should have the solo" David spoke up. "He is our lead singer and I think he could handle it."

Kurt saw that everybody agreed with this decision. He nodded and looked down with a sigh. Sometimes he really hated that they couldn't have a word in the council.

"I have a better idea" Blaine said suddenly and Kurt looked up. He didn't know what was in his boyfriend's mind.

"And what is it?" Wes asked and smiled at the boy. Of course, he liked Blaine, not like Kurt.

"I think we should have a duet" Blaine said and smiled at Kurt. "Kurt has a great voice and I would be happy if I could sing with him."

Wow, that was knew. But not just for him, as he saw the other's expressions.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Wes started but Jeff cut in.

"Yes it is. It would be so romantic, don't you think, Nick?" he looked at his mate and knew he would support him.

"I think Jeff's right. Kurt and Blaine would be fantastic together" Nick said, smiling at Kurt. They became good friends, even if Kurt wasn't staying in the dorms anymore.

"Okay, let's vote" Wes sighed. "Who's in favour to give Blaine and Kurt the duet?"

Most of the guys raised their hands. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Than I think this is decided. Let's see the other song..."

~ o ~

"Do you have to go?" Blaine asked as they left the common room after the practice. Kurt nodded sadly.

"Yes. You know I have to go home."

Kurt really hated these moments of the day, when he went home with Ryder and couldn't stay with Blaine. He missed the moments they shared when he stayed in the school for the nights.

"But you could come over on Friday" Kurt hastily added as he saw Blaine's sad eyes. "We have to pick out the perfect song for Nationals."

"Actually, I have a few ideas" Blaine said, smiling. "So we could make it short and go out for a date?"

Blaine was so hopeful, Kurt didn't want to say no, even if he wasn't comfortable in public anymore.

"I have to talk to Finn, but I think we deserved a night for ourselves" he said finally.

"Great" Blaine said happily and jumped into the air. Kurt shook his head. Sometimes the boy acted like a 5-year-old. "I'll plan something, you don't have to worry about it."

"Fine" Kurt replied and kissed Blaine before he left the school.

~ o ~

"Hi, Finn" Blaine greeted him as he stepped into the house. It was Friday, he arrived early, so he and Kurt could discuss their song before going to the cinema.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Fine, thank you" Blaine responded. They heard footsteps and in a second, Kurt appeared in the hall.

"Hi" he smiled and kissed Blaine. Finn looked away awkwardly as every time he saw a kissing couple. He felt like he disturbed something.

"I go back to the study, I have some things to do. You two can stay in the living room or in Kurt's room. Just don't close the door" he said with a serious nod as he tried to act like any parent would.

"Don't worry, Finn, we won't do anything we shouldn't" Kurt said with an eyeroll and pulled Blaine towards the stairs.

"Yeah, of course" Finn muttered. He remembered very well what he and Rachel did when the parents weren't around.

"So, did you find anything we could sing?" Kurt asked as they entered his room and he sat down, pulling Blaine with him.

"Actually, I have a whole list" Blaine said proudly and took out the list from his pocket. Kurt took it and started reading.

"Uhm... don't get me wrong, I think Katy Perry is fantastic, but... don't we have anything else?" Kurt asked carefully because he knew very well how much Blaine loved the singer.

"What's the problem with Katy Perry?" Blaine asked, not suprising Kurt. The boy bit lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's just... I thought we could do something... classical" Kurt admitted. Blaine stared at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"Okay. Then let's find some classical songs and we will choose from them."

Kurt smiled and kissed him deeply. It was easier than he expected.

"Thank you" he whispered into Blaine's ear.

~ o ~

"Okay, this was the last time I let you select the film" Kurt said as they left the cinema and wiped his eyes. They watched The Theory of Everything, and he had to admit that it was fantastic, although he cried through the biggest part of it.

"Why? This film was fantastic, don't you think?" Blaine asked enthusiastically.

"It was so sad" Kurt replied.

"No, it wasn't" Blaine said. "Stephen and Jane are both so strong. They gave example how to handle the most horrible happenings in our life."

Kurt stopped suddenly. With everything he had gone through in the last few months, he forgot that life could be even worse. He had Blaine and Finn at least.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"No... No. You're right" Kurt answered and started walking towards the small restaurant where they wanted to eat dinner.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked and peeked behind them for a second to check if their guards are following them.

"Yeah. Let's have dinner" Kurt said and stepped into the restaurant first.

They sat down and ordered food without talking to each other.

"You're unusually quiet. What's wrong?" Blaine asked finally and took Kurt's hand. The other boy looked up and sighed.

"I was just thinking about what you said. You know, after my father's death I was unbearable. I even yelled at Finn when he came to visit me in the hospital. I should have taken it better" Kurt answered quietly.

"You did nothing wrong" Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand. "You went through a lot in a short time, of course you weren't yourself. I wasn't better when my mother died. I didn't want to eat or talk to anybody. I needed weeks to realise that my life wasn't over."

"Yes, but I was horrible. Really. I was rude and didn't listen to anybody. The first night here I even ran away and got into trouble" Kurt told him.

"If it makes you happier, you could say sorry. It's never too late. I think Finn would appreciate it."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's words and nodded.

"I think you're right" he said and looked around quickly before giving a quick peck on Blaine's lips.

"Now, that we discussed it, can we talk about more gleesome things? New York, for example" Blaine said and leaned back on his chair. Kurt smiled again and started talking about how badly he wanted to go to New York.

~ o ~

"Hey! I'm sorry to come here so late but I think we've found something you should see" Puck said as he entered Finn's study. It was late, but the man was still working, so Puck didn't interrupt anything.

"Come, sit down" he waved towards the chairs in front of his desk. "What did you find?"

"The man that tried to attack the kids. His name is Ivan Kozlov, former prisoner and hitman. He was arrested 11 years ago after a failed attempted murder but he escaped 5 months ago" Puck said. Finn rubbed his forehead because he didn't get it.

"Okay, so he was hired to kill Blaine's mother but nobody found him because he was in jail. Why is he here again? Does he want to kill Kurt? But why?" This whole situation was so confusing.

"Not necessarily to kill him. Ivan has a long list of crimes, break-ins, kidnappings, loduering, everything you want for the right amount of money."

Finn sighed as he looked at the man's picture. He still didn't understand why he was after Kurt.

"And there is something else" Puck continued hesitantly.

"What is it?" Finn asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"John Anderson lied about not knowing the man. They worked together in Moscow not long before his wife's death. Kozlov was his bodyguard."

"What?" Finn jumped up immediately. "But... but... he said he didn't know him! Why would he play up with the murderer of his wife's?"

"I don't know, man, but we found pictures about them working together" Puck said and handed the pictures to Finn, who stared down in disbelief.

"This... you have to be wrong. I don't like the man either, but he wouldn't do that to his own family..."

"It's true. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but John knows Kozlov."

Finn sighed again, thinking about what he should do. They had enough evidence that John lied to him, so he had the right to question the man, even if he was a council member.

"Call the guards, we will go and see John tonight" he said finally and started calling Will. He needed the assistance of the older council members, so he couldn't do anything he would regret later.

~ o ~

"You know, I think you aren't as good as you used to be" John Anderson said as he sipped his drink. "You finished every job I gave you in a few days, a week at the latest, and now we are here, after 2 months and you haven't given me what I wanted yet. What is your excuse?"

The man sitting in front of him raised an eyebrow.

"I will finish this job as I do every time. I just need more time. Hudson threw so many guards around him that it's hard to even see him between them" Ivan Kozlov answered with a Russian accent.

"Well, you should hurry. Before I start to think you're not able to finish the job" John growled.

"Why don't you give the job for your pretty little son? I saw that they are all over each other for the most of the time. It would be easy" Kozlov said with an evil smile.

"I have my reasons why I don't want Blaine to get involved in this. So go and do what you're paid for" John said and left the living room, not wanting to have another word with Ivan.

After Kozlov's leaving he went into the basement where his secret room was. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door after him. Nobody knew about his room, not even his family. He took a deep breath and looked around. Here were his occult books, the ones he was studying from to get more power, so someday he could destroy the damn council. He always wanted it, going back to the times when there was only a vampire king and he reigned the whole vampire world. He wanted to be that one person.

"Just some more time" he muttered to himself.

**And the action begins.**


End file.
